Funny Thing About Friendship
by Vixi89
Summary: Harry is back to his usual self, Leo is receiving an MBE, Nikki is receiving more than her fair share of Harry's flirtatious banter. Life goes on at the Lyell centre...  for as long as you keep reading the chapters!
1. Saturday 30 July 2011

**Saturday 30 July 2011**

**1:26pm** Have already told Nikki to leave the office as have to be at Palace by half three to meet Leo, and realise, as woman, will take her an absolute age to get ready. Suspect in fact have not left her enough time to get ready as it is. Know she loves an excuse to dress up. Would look just as gorgeous in blood-smeared scrubs and goggles, but somehow seems happier and even more confident when allowed to showcase various new items of clothing and expensive make up. Hence reason for allowing extra work-free time for her to get ready.

Still cannot believe have boss who is receiving an MBE today. MBE seems to confirm suspicions that Leo is one of most inspiring and deserving people have ever met. He is also v. humble and never gloats about skills or achievements. Admire Leo lots.

Hmmm. Will have to consider burning these pages of this diary for fear of Leo reading above paragraph and becoming insufferable. Would never live down the presence of a written declaration of admiration for boss and best friend.

Also think however, in light of things proven by MBE, Leo would make amazing father, but will have to refrain from voicing opinions such as these at dinner later due to obvious distressing emotional situation regarding issue of children. Haven't heard anything further from him or Janet about adoption or surrounding topics for over a year. Sad really.

**2:48pm** Sod a dog. Will definitely be late now. Have only just looked at time. Buggar.

Report? Finished.

Lab? Empty, with all working PCs closed down.

Time to go home and change? Negative. Bollocks.

Spare change of clothes in locker? Affirmative. Shirt slightly creased but jacket in good shape as have had recently dry-cleaned. SCORE. Will make it to Nikki's on time after all. Fingers crossed.

**3:14pm** Sat outside Nikki's flat. Am four minutes late, and she's still not ready. Can't say I'm surprised.

**3:17pm** Oooh. We have movement in the hallway. Am beeping horn in teasing manner to let her know I've been waiting. She knows. I'm sure she does it on purpose. It's become a habit. Am sure she likes to know I'll wait for her.

Must remember in future to assess necessity of waiting situation, and on occasions, leave before she is ready, as will seem like less of pathetic loser who has nothing better to do than hang around waiting for best friend.

Suspect celebration of other best friend's MBE is necessary waiting situation however, so have no choice but to wait like loser.

Loser in a creased shirt, with slightly damp hair. But in a very nice car. No matter how awful am looking or feeling, car always has ability to create look of handsome, independent, professional individual. Ah, the power of the automobile.

Cannot believe Nikki tried to persuade me to trade in stunning, chick-magnet for more eco-friendly, ego-destroying vehicle. May have told tiny white lie about considering suggestion, when in fact cannot think of anything worse than losing my beautiful Audi A3. Except maybe losing Nikki. But will not make this known to her. Will prompt much teasing I feel.

Finally she emerges. Will have to set off at lightning speed to make it to Palace on time.

"Sorry. Couldn't find my eyeliner. What a palava! Still got the A3 then? Thought you were going to get rid of it?"

"Er, been a tad busy with work, as you well know. So selling the love of my life onto a worthy owner hasn't exactly been at the top of my list of things to do."

"Love of your life, Harry? That really is sad. Are you telling me that you have more feelings for this heap of metal than any woman you've ever loved?"

"Heap of metal? Bit harsh Niks, I don't go around calling your boyfriends "Heaps of flesh do I?"

"No, but you have said worse things"

"Anyway, it is possible, yes, that I am more attached to this car than I have ever been to a woman, and do you want to know why?"

"I don't think I'm going to want to, but I suppose I'm going to hear it anyway."

"Because this car is not only beautiful, stylish and actually rather intelligent, it also happens to be reliable, comfortable, on occasions exciting, and it doesn't answer back."

"Ah, but does-"

"AH HA! See! Answering back. Anyway, I would say, those qualities offer an extremely desirable combination for a man of my age."

"Ah, I see, you've got lazy in your old age then? That's why you've given up putting energy into relationships."

"Exactly. Wait... Old age?"

Realise have relinquished chance of comeback in this conversation as have arrived at destination and Nikki has closed car door behind her. Damn.

* * *

**Please read and review if you like where this is going. I'm having a lot of fun playing about with diary-style Harry, so will post lots more if anybody actually enjoys reading this. :) Thanks x**


	2. Sunday 31 July 2011

**Sunday 31****July 2011**

**11:35am** Owww! Feeling overwhelming need to check head is still attached to body. On second thoughts, am positive is still attached as hurts like hell!

**11:37am** After moment of panic, have realised is Sunday and therefore day off. Am contemplating going to kitchen to fetch glass of water, but am certain lifting head off pillow at this moment in time is probably worst possible solution to pain.

**11:38am** Am in serious need of water so have lifted head from pillow and is so far not too bad. Am however greatly regretting opening eyes.

**11:40am** Have realised was too drunk to close curtains last night. Blinding sensation due to ridiculous amount of sunshine entering bedroom window.

**11:45am** Appear to have drunk approximately fifteen glasses of water in last five minutes. Astonishingly, still feel dehydrated. Wondrous things hangovers.

**11:48am** Ah. Have located origin of hangover. Three empty bottles of red wine on kitchen counter. Do not believe consumed entire contents of all three bottles on own, as would make me some kind of crazy super-drinker, and certainly do not feel that way now.

**11:49am** Appearance of Nikki from spare room has solved mystery of disappearing wine. Having not looked in a mirror yet, am not at liberty to state that she looks worse than me, but am willing to bet fair amount of money on it anyway. Was not aware her hair was capable of sticking up at such angles. Would laugh hysterically if felt like head wouldn't fall off in the process.

"Morning."

Haha. She can barely talk. Must be in dire need also of a glass (or fifteen) of water.

"Are you sure? I think it's verging on afternoon now. What time did we get home? What time did we _go to bed_?"

"You're asking the wrong person there Mister. I don't remember anything after Carluccio's."

"Carluccio's eh? Guess we had dinner then did we? How do I not even remember that? Where did we go after we met Leo, Brown's wasn't it?"

"Yeah, for a 'few' drinks. But you, Harry Cunningham, quite the Mr Generous when there's a celebration to be had, bought A LOT of champagne. I'm considering vying for an MBE myself, just to get similar treatment. I don't think Leo paid for a thing last night"

**11:59am** Am frantically checking wallet for receipts. Crap. Where on earth has sudden generosity come from. Will be bankrupt in a week at this rate. Maybe, in drunken state, was hoping extravagance would pay off in form of pay rise from Leo. Ha. Just shows how severely alcohol can alter judgement.

"128 quid in Brown's?"

Am literally flabbergasted. Will definitely be bankrupt in a week.

"Wait, and 180 quid in Carluccio's?"

Scratch that. Must already have been declared bankrupt. People who work at Halifax will look at statement and assume am alcoholic. Gah!

"Yes, you paid for dinner too Harry."

"Dinner cost 180 quid for the three of us? No, wait. Janet joined us too didn't she? It's all coming back to me now. Good lord. I think it's safe to say I have no concept of budget, or apparently my monthly income, when I'm under the influence of what can only be described as some VERY expensive champagne."

"Harry, don't worry. I offered to pay for half of dinner anyway, so that'll help you out a bit!"

Looked up at Nikki as she tried her best to look serious, and comfort me in my time of obvious distress, but couldn't keep straight face when confronted with comedy hairstyle of the century, complete with equally comical smudged black eyes where there was once carefully applied make up.

Laughed out loud. But immediately regretted it as pain shot through, still delicate, head.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry, but you are sporting, without a doubt, the best hangover look I've ever seen on a woman. And I've seen a few in my time."

"Ha! I can believe that. I'm glad I amuse you Doctor Cunningham, but you're not looking so 'tasty' yourself right now."

"I don't know, I reckon if we were to look at a photo from this moment in, let's say, ten years time, I reckon we'd be two of the most stylishly hungover individuals we've ever seen."

"Oh my god, Harry. Did you say photos?"

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on whipping out my camera on you or anything, it was just a figure of speech."

"No, think about it. Last night. Leo had just received his medal and crossed the road to meet us. What was the first thing I did?"

"You took a photos of us all. Noooo..."

Realisation has suddenly dawn on self that photo-happy Nikki was in possession of a camera last night. Meaning somewhere, there lays photographic evidence of a night largely forgotten by those who had partaken in it.

**12:36pm** Bloody Hell! Am knackered! Mad rush against Nikki to spare bedroom, in search of her bag ensued. Located camera under duvet, and after long and effortful struggle with best friend, ended up pinning her to bed in effort to prevent any hilarious atrocities from being deleted.

After much protesting and wailing, released Nikki on understanding would look through ALL photos together, before deleting offending images. Photos were usual blur of drunken poses; Leo staring through bottom of empty pint glass as if it is monocle, Me balancing half full pint glass on forehead, Me again with pint glass emptied all over self, Nikki dancing on the table (a new and outrageous venture, even for her), etc etc.

Was also a shock inclusion in the digital photo memories of last night. A single photo of Nikki and I...

Kissing.

Not just peck-on-the-cheek kissing. But 'full on, pretty sure you can see her tongue in my mouth' kissing!

Am concerned that do not remember kiss whatsoever, and am now nervous as was probably awful drunken mess of a kiss, or was at ridiculous moment and now am hated by best friend for inappropriateness.

Nikki however, seemed rather amused by photograph, and also, strangely reluctant to delete. Have feeling she remembers moment distinctly better than I do. Have not yet managed to work up courage to ask about finer details of kiss situation. Instead brushed off incident with a casual;

"Looks like you couldn't keep your bloody hands off me", to which she replied, "You, Harry Cunningham, are so bloody full of yourself. And what makes you think it was me that kissed you?", to which I replied...

Er, not quite sure what I replied. Think it made v. little sense and then mentioned something completely unrelated, about cheese on toast.

**12:38pm** Now Nikki is cooking cheese on toast. Have therefore rationalised that cheese on toast comment was genius, even if applied at inappropriate, kiss-deciphering moment.

Will ponder further about photo and related kiss bit later on. More pressing things are to be dealt with first.

Cheese on toast smells goooood.


	3. Monday 1 August 2011

**Monday 1 ****August 2011**

**6:52am** August first. A new month, a new Harry. Or at least, a less hungover Harry. Am surprised hangover has worn off. Thought I was in for a three-dayer!

Must have been the cheese on toast.

Mmmmmm. Cheesy. Hang on, 7am and I'm craving cheese on toast. Never mind hungover, I must be still drunk from two days ago. Either that or I'm pregnant.

Would be medical marvel. Would also be bloody impossible, even if wasn't male, as have not had sex for VERY long time.

In fact, am starting to suspect, I might be classed as a virgin again, if what they say is true about it growing back. Obviously is not true medically, but metaphorically, is puzzling. Hmmm. Psychologically though, is definitely worrying. Is it possible to forget how to have sex? Surely not. Desperately need to get some action soon.

Must stop inviting Nikki back after nights out at Pub. Other attractive women might get wrong idea. Find it strange that Nikki never gets wrong idea though. Never even bats an eyelid. Spare room might as well have sign on door saying 'Harry's spare room, which actually belongs to Nikki'.

Is also a vast array of serums, scrubs and sprays in bathroom, which definitely do not belong to me. What is serum anyway? Whatever it is, is probably likely to scare off potential girlfriends, as suggests presence of other female companions, or a fondness of female hygiene products. Neither is likely to get me laid anytime soon.

Wonder how to break news of bathroom clearout to Nikki? Could lie and say am having bathroom redecorated. Never could lie successfully to her though. Nikki is secret lie-detector in disguise with superhuman ability to make me feel inadequate and guilty. Is v. annoying.

**7:12am** Have had sudden dream flashback in shower. Was kissing Nikki. Was definitely enjoying kissing Nikki. Am definitely interested to see if kissing real-life Nikki is as good as kissing dream Nikki.

**7:14am** Hang on. Have kissed real-life Nikki on numerous occasions already. Most notably Saturday night, when do not remember kiss itself. What if dream kiss was actually a memory of actual Saturday night kiss?

How representative of real kiss is dream kiss likely to be? If dream kiss is direct translation in brain of real kiss, then real kiss was unbelievable.

**7:35am** Have come to conclusion, on way to work, that dream kiss is most likely _exaggerated_ version of actual kiss, due to fact that cannot remember actual kiss, and likelihood of drunken self being able to perform amazing once-in-a-lifetime kiss on best friend is very slim.

**7:41am** Previous kisses have been of platonic and/or of a half comatose nature. Saturday kiss was probably no different. No further discussion regarding kiss was brought up after yesterday's cheese on toast, so shall ignore fact it ever happened.

**7:45am** Would not have even known about it if weren't for ridiculous photo anyway.

**7:53am** Come to think of it... Who took the photo? Leo? Janet? Someone must have seen us kissing. Maybe I'll question Leo about it later. Maybe he'll bring it up. Maybe he didn't even notice. Is Leo after all. Is used to frequent friendly PDAs beween Nikki and me.

**7:58am** Maybe kiss was a dare. Hmm. From Leo or Janet? Maybe Not.

**8:02am** Woah. Maybe I've spent the first half an hour at work thinking about kissing my best friend. And maybe I should get this report finished before Leo gets in. Gah!

**8:45am** Leo called. Is at meeting till at least 11. Something to do with budget cuts and... lost track then. Attention span v. short today. Not entirely sure why.

**8:57am** Nikki called. Is at crime scene. Two bodies. Won't be back for at least an hour or so.

**9:08am** Am thoroughly bored now. No Nikki means no target with which to practice art of 'screwball'. Already have scrap paper screwed up in balls, ready to fire. Hmm. And no Leo means can't discuss the details of Saturday night's lip-smacking extravaganza.

**9:49am** Report is finished. And have so far launched all twenty three 'screwballs' at Nikki's desk.

And retrieved them all again.

She'd hate the mess.

**9:56am** SCORE! Nikki called. Is downstairs and needs help with the two bodies. Something to do!

Occasionally wonder how wrong a level of excitement this high is when it is triggered by arrival of corpse into building. Am sure am abnormal type of human being. In fact, am sure all pathologists are strange type of person full stop.

Except Nikki. Nikki is just brilliant. And also v. funny and attractive. Is wonder she has no boyfriend. Is wonder she is ever single. Although is v. picky about men. And picks some rotters. Same could be said for me.

Come to think of it, Nikki is as odd as rest of us. Yes, all pathologists are odd.

* * *

**5:27pm** Early finish today. Could have guessed that from slow start this morning. Leo was v. busy though. Didn't get chance to speak about sat night. Have been invited to dinner at Nikki's. Am unsure whether to bring up kissing incident as may cause a) an awkward evening, and possibly rest of week, or, depending on the time of the month, b) a huge blazing row and a slap in the face.

**5:34pm** Will definitely not bring up subject of kiss. Is decided. Would like to refrain from indulging in face slapping this evening. Yes, will keep conversation to work, food and film-related matters as usual.

**5:36pm** Wonder what's for dinner. Still craving cheese on toast. Mmmmmm.


	4. Tuesday 2 August 2011

**Tuesday 2 August 2011 **

**1:26am** Have had brilliant night at Nikki's. And avoided slap in face and blazing row with expert efficiency. In fact, like to think was rather charming and loveable. But is probably a given. Ha! Consumed rather a lot of wine, as always, but am sure hangover will not be as catastrophic as Sunday.

Last few days, have felt almost like student again. Lots of partying, drinking, pondering about ambiguous kisses, pondering about when is next possible opportunity to get laid. Yes, definitely feel as if have travelled back 20 years to student life.

**1:35am** Sometimes would give anything to be student again. Except for abysmal nutritional health and mould lined wardrobes in student house. Although come to think of it, have recently had man in to fix bathroom mould, and am still too lazy/unable to cook proper meals and so live off takeaways. Am still student-like being, but with early mornings, less sleep and more reports to file on daily basis.

**1:42am** Have located half drunk bottle of wine in fridge. Is red. Puzzling. Red should be on kitchen side. White in fridge. Why is red in fridge?

**1:43am** Have decided am always drunk when wine is out, so probably explains presence of red wine in fridge. Am also puzzled as to why half bottle is left. Should really finish off, as have drunk a bottle already at Nikki's, so would be rude not to.

GLUG. GLUG. GLUG. Cold red wine ish goof, yeshh? Mmmmm. Lufly red coldd stuf!

**2:37am** Have decided was probably bad idea to drink red wine from fridge when have work tomorrow. Have made large coffee, plus large glass of water, and am now watching TV to sober up.

**2:38am** Is programme about butterflies. Nikki loves butterflies. Will ring her.

**2:39am** Rang Nikki, but realised would be asleep by now. Oops. Put phone down. Will send apology text in morn.

**2:41am** Nikki is calling. Hmm.

"Harry?"

"Well who else is going to answer my phone at half past two in the morning, you daft cow?"

"One of your adoring twenty five year-olds perhaps?"

"I was with _you_ till just over an hour ago. How would I have picked up someone in that time? Do you think I stockpile them under the stairs or something?"

"I wouldn't put it past you Harry, although I doubt it this time, judging by your sob story earlier about not getting any."

"Not getting any what?"

"Sex, you numpty. Poor bachelor Harry isn't having his needs fulfilled. I just assumed you might have stopped off at your usual 'stockist' and picked up some poor, unsuspecting girl. Thought you might be ringing me to boast"

"I'll have you know, I came straight home. Like a good boy. And no, actually, in my mildly tipsy state, I discovered a rather precious programme on BBC2 about butterflies. Thought of you, then realised you were probably asleep. But you obviously weren't."

"No, I'm watching it. The butterfly programme. They're awesome. Did you see the whole bunch of Red Admirals they just released?"

"Nikki, I may have seen it and thought of you, but that's where the fascination ended. Red Admirals? They could be called 'Banana Shoehorns' for all I know."

Is laughing at my butterfly ignorance. Is a pretty good subject to be ignorant on though, I feel. Is not as if am oblivious to world hunger or politics or human disease, they're just butterflies for crying out loud. But love that Nikki loves them so much. Makes birthday present buying much easier.

Previous gifts have included; butterfly photo frame (that now has picture of us and Leo in), butterfly necklace (that have seen her wear on special occasions- am glad as cost bloody fortune!), butterfly blouse (that Janet picked out for me, thank god!), and am pretty sure a book about butterflies has graced her hands at some point in the past.

Is not that Nikki has butterfly obsession as such, merely that best friend has no imagination when it comes to presents.

"You make me laugh, Harry Cunningham. Now go to sleep. You don't want to be chatting to me all night, I'll be seeing you in... er, less than six hours. Eurgh! I'll be sick of the sound of your voice!"

"Fine. But this is the last time I thoughtfully ring you up with useful TV guide information in the middle of the night. You'll have to pay for such services in future."

"Ha! If you don't find yourself a girl soon, _you'll_ be the one paying for services Harry!"

"Excuuuuuse me! I don't need to pay women for that kind of thing. There are plenty willing. Would just be useful if I could get them alone, without my best friend hogging all of my free time!"

"FINE HARRY. I'm sorry for taking up all of your free time. You know, I was only joking about getting bored of the sound of your voice, but if you actually are fed up with seeing so much of me, just say. I wouldn't want our _friendship_ to hurt our working relationship. Night Harry."

She hung up.

**2:59am** BOLLOCKS. Was so close. Survived a whole night, steering clear of dodgy 'kiss' conversation, face slapping and blazing rows, then manage to cock it all up on one stupid, drunken phone call.

**3:02am** Stupid butterflies.

**4:34am** Can't sleep. Combination of wine, and fact that mental image of kissing Nikki has been replaced by image of raging, shouting Nikki, is not helping sleep process either.

**4:54am** Should have called her back straight away. Should have apologised. Will probably avoid me all day tomorrow. Can't call now. Will definitely be asleep, then will never forgive me.

**4:56am** Will text instead, so can read when she wakes up. Might ease tension at work.

**4:59am** Have text: _So sorry Niks. Didn't mean it how it came out. Forgive me. x_

**5:00am** Received text. From Nikki. Already? Bloody hell, is quick at texting. And is awake also.

_Harry. Can't sleep. I'm sorry. I am a bitch. Forgive me. X_

**5:01am** Hmmm. Seems text was sent at same time? Not as reply. Coincidence or what? Text back:

_Are you psychic? Texting me at same time as texting you? X_

Received another text as mine is sending_: _

_Haha. Texting at the same time. How weird. Great minds ;) x_

Have decided coincidence is way too weird. Will have to ring her.

**5:03am** Engaged tone. Who is she on the phone to at 5am?

**5:04** Phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Harry, I tried ringing you a minute ago, but you were engaged."

"Same here."

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, but whoever is, tell them to get out of your bed, you're supposed to be trying to sleep!"

Is laughing at ridiculous joke. Love making her laugh. Gorgeous, dirty laugh!

"Harry, listen. I am really sorry for earlier. I know you didn't mean it like that, and I'm sorry I shouted. Time of the month and all that. Forgiven?"

"Yep. No problem. You're right, I never meant it to come out like that. Much as it pains me to say, I'm not sure I could ever get bored of your company. I was merely pointing out that my sex life might improve somewhat if I wasn't constantly seen with an attractive blonde on my arm all the time!"

"Attractive eh? I do hope you're not coming onto me at five o'clock in the morning, over the phone Doctor Cunningham?"

"Attractive. Who said anything about attractive? You must be hearing things woman. You need to get some sleep. See you in a few hours. Bye!"

**5:14am** Phew. Another close call. Unsure why called best friend 'attractive' so casually in conversation, but am glad was able to shrug off comment altogether, as would never live down otherwise.

**5:16am** Note to self: DO NOT, under any circumstances, call Nikki Alexander in early hours of morning for casual chat. Research so far shows outcome is likely to be catastrophic.

**5:17am** Now for sleep. Hello squooshy pillow.


	5. Saturday 6 August 2011

**Saturday 6 August 2011**

**10:12am** HURRAH! Am feeling considerably lighter on feet than have been for some time, due to presence of stunning woman in my bed (lucked out there, for once is still as stunning _without_ beer goggles on). Am no longer reborn virgin as had previously feared. Am in fact still Sex God and charming gentleman (did not throw her out of bed as soon as got my way, was nice enough to let her stay the night).

Tension has been released, in more ways than one, as finally found out meaning of last week's kiss with Nikki also, and turns out was nothing. So can move on from that little dilemma.

Was out for drinks with Leo and Nikki's last night. As has become the Friday norm. Had been out a few nights in week, with little success, so was not particularly looking to find a girl when in presence of two colleagues who, when drunk, are pair of jabbering baboons.

Nevertheless, Nikki pointed out v. attractive girl by bar with friends who was 'giving me the eye' as Nikki put it. Wasn't sure, so wasn't going to do anything about it. But went to go to toilet later on and... Katie, pretty sure is her name, asked if I was with Nikki. As in _with_ Nikki. Something to do with flirtatious energy or something.

Obviously said no. Then Nikki, bloody eavesdropper, confirms my story, "No, I'm not with Harry. Me and Leo here are an item", by snogging Leo's face off. Never been so shocked in all my life. Am sure eyes nearly popped out of head.

After Katie returned to her friends for a while, sat back down with gobsmacked Leo and smirking Nikki. Turns out similar thing happened last Saturday and, in drunken state, had warned Nikki that if any girl in the pub asked, she was to pretend to be my girlfriend. Am still unsure why, when am going through severe (ha, not anymore!) dry spell, would want to detract from female attention.

Must have had some female attention too, as Nikki felt it necessary to plant one on me in rather realistic 'girlfriend' fashion. Hmm. Am still gutted don't remember the particulars of that moment.

Still, am glad have sorted out awkward 'kissing moment' with Nikki. Although, if am honest, sort of hoped kiss might have been something more substantial than drunken favour. Gathered from Leo, after Hungary, that there might be something more there. But have feeling will have to work hard to discover what. Will not be simple case of conversation = answers. Never is with Nikki.

**10:24am** Is beautiful day outside. Am tempted to go for quick run, but Katie is still sleeping and am dubious about leaving total stranger in house alone. Well, not total stranger, as have had amazing sex with, but amazing sex does not equal sanity and/ or morals.

**10:26am** Should really wake her up.

**10:27am** But what if her name isn't Katie? Could be v. awkward. Hmm. Guess is more of a stranger than first thought.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

Aha! Great side step on the name thing!

"Can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"Mmm. Harry. I thought you said you had the day off. Why are you up? Come back to bed. I could use more of what you had to offer last night!"

Wow, is definitely very sexy. But sober, it almost doesn't feel right sleeping with strangers. Somehow is morally ok when am drunk.

"I'm afraid I do have to work after all. Sorry. I had a great time though. I'll give you a call sometime yeah?"

**10:46am** Seemed to take forever to get her to leave. Is obviously not just when going out in evening, but when getting ready in general, that girls take forever.

**12:09pm** Run was exhilarating today. Bloody great weather and am feeling good. Sex is obviously best medicine, as they say! Followed by other exercise obviously, as would not otherwise have been so keen to get rid of sexy house guest in favour of run.

**12:11pm** If was Nikki in my bed this morning, have feeling would have stayed in bed with her. Run would not have seemed so appealing. If Nikki had been in bed, would have been able to persuade her to cook huge breakfast.

**12:12pm** If Nikki had been in my bed, definitely would have been weird, not brilliant, as am currently picturing. Why would Nikki be in _my_ bed? Why am I picturing this? Is definitely sign have been spending too much time with best friend. Very disturbing.

**12:13pm** Time for a cold shower I think.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed so far! And thanks to all who have read and enjoyed the first five chapters. Apologies to all Harry/Nikki shippers out there for this chapter. Obviously, there will be eventual H/N when the time is right, but as we all know, you can't rush these things! :) Please keep reading and reviewing! Love Love x**


	6. Friday 26 August 2011

**Friday 26 August 2011 **

**6:45pm** Where oh where have I put blue shirt? Am sure have seen recently. Am going to be late, as usual, if cannot find shirt. Late, or half naked when turn up at restaurant. Buggar, buggar, buggar.

**6:49pm** Damn. Is stuffed down sofa cushion. Wonder about quantity of strange looks if wore anyway. Hmm. Not sure am suave enough to pull off 'creased-on-purpose' look.

**7:00pm** Tried shirt on. Am definitely not suave in any shape or form.

**7:02pm** Is shame, as is nice shirt. Will wear boring white shirt instead. White is possibly most boring colour could pick for a date, but cannot be bothered to find iron.

**7:03pm** Only benefit of white shirt is if, in drunken stupor, fall in fountain outside La Luna, will be able to emerge from water in manner of Mr Darcy. Obviously every woman's fantasy. Definite possibility of leading to sex. Maybe should consider seeking out fountain and 'accidentally' taking a tumble?

**7:04pm** On second thoughts, would probably look more like out-of-control chuckle brother who manages to do most ridiculous thing possible in any given situation.

**7:05pm** Is not even real date actually. Is in fact much scarier, as am introducing judgemental colleagues to new girlfriend for first time. Have been dating Katie for 3 weeks now, and have put up with three weeks of constant questions from 'Love Doctor Leo', and agony aunt side-kick, Nikki. Would ordinarily think three weeks far too soon to introduce everyone, but cannot stand torrent of questions and abuse suggesting lack of girlfriend's very existence, for much longer.

**7:06pm** Am glad Janet will be there also. Will be good buffer for expected abuse and teasing from other two.

**7:09pm** Am having dilemma far too feminine in origin for my liking.

Want to look and smell amazing, obviously, for girlfriend, but do not want to look so different from usual that attract sarky comments from Nikki and Leo concerning eagerness and effort to look good. Am torn between usual or expensive cologne, and choice of smart or more casual jeans.

**7:10pm** Cannot believe am putting such thought into getting ready. Seems unnatural.

**7:14pm** Have decided posh cologne and smart jeans. Will look and smell great for Katie (increasing chances of action later), screw Leo and Nikki's comments. Have asked Nikki to be on best behaviour but did not get round to asking Leo, so am hoping he is in more serious, boss-like mood than ridiculous 'need-to-let-my-hair-down' mood like last weekend. I mean, seriously, dancing with his scarf looped round neck of rather public war statue seems a little immature for a professor with an MBE. Bloody funny though.

**7:21pm** Doorbell.

Katie looks amazing as usual. Am glad have chosen posh jeans and cologne now. Will definitely be inviting her back for 'coffee' later.

**7:25pm** Am quite looking forward to tonight now. Will be good excuse to get to know more about Katie, as am sure Leo and Janet will ask lots of questions, and so far, all encounters with Katie have been of rather more physical nature. Not that I'm complaining...

**

* * *

**

**Saturday 27 August 2011**

**1:35am** Cannot believe how night has turned out.

**1:36am** Need more wine, but am trapped on sofa by snoring woman, drooling slightly down boring white shirt.

Is now no possibility of sex tonight.

Have somehow ended up in situation have found self in many times before, with Nikki lying across me, sleeping.

Although wine-fuelled evening is hazy, can vaguely remember events that led to here...

Turned up at restaurant with gorgeous girlfriend on arm, only fifteen mins late, and Nikki still not there. Settled into comfortable conversation with Leo and Janet. Found out Katie is writer for some teenage magazine. Is also quite funny and very chatty. Found out later, when Nikki arrived (in rather revealing, backless, top and VERY tight jeans- rather distracting), that Nikki and Katie have lots in common. Was surprised. Dinner was success.

Leo and Janet left around half ten, and Katie, Nikki and I propped up bar for rest of evening. Is here am little hazy on details. Realised as women nattered, for what seemed like days, that felt bit like third wheel. On own date. Ridiculous.

Remember Nikki later commenting on feeling like third wheel when was sat next to Katie with arm round waist. Remember also feeling guilty and asking Nikki to stay when she started to leave. Not sure why, as obviously must have realised was delaying possibility of getting girlfriend home to bed.

Remember Katie going to toilet and being in there a looooong time. Realised had taken bag and coat, and was mocked by Nikki for girlfriend having ditched me. Don't remember much after that, except that, wait...

**1:38am** Yep. Here it is. The fatal text. Am v. embarrassed.

_Harry, I've had a lovely evening and think you're great, but there's obviously something unresolved between Nikki and you, and I'm feeling like a bit of a third wheel. Think you need to sort things between the two of you. Sorry. K x_

**1:39am** So basically evening full of 'third wheels' ensued. Am feeling like utter prick now. Was obviously chatting to Nikki more than Katie, and have ruined _another_ chance at a relationship.

**1:40am** Am wondering why is always friendship with Nikki that gets in way of relationships. Is like having wife hindering chances of getting mistress. Except Nikki is not wife, is only friend, and is in fact more fun to be around than any date have ever had. Shame can't have sex with Nikki also. Then would be perfect combination.

**1:45am** Why, when have consumed wine, am always considering possibility of self and Nikki in relationship? Is always amazing in head, but realise reality of situation would be rubbish. Apart from fact that obviously doesn't find me attractive, would be v. awkward at work, and if didn't work out, would lose best friend have ever had.

**1:46am** Plus, assume that if was going to happen, would have happened already. Has been seven years for god's sake.

**1:47am** But moments like now, definitely feel like boyfriend. Am even stroking hair as she sleeps. Could not feel more 'under the thumb' if tried.

**1:48am** Problem is, know would do anything for Nikki. And find hard to believe that would ever find anyone who would do more for.

**1:49am** In fact, if was to get married, would probably save Nikki from burning building before wife. Is v. sad thing to realise. Proves have not ever really been in love obviously.

**1:50am** But also proves have amazing best friend who would do anything for. If only her presence would stop preventing me from getting laid. Gah!

**1:56am** Is awake finally. Could not bring self to disturb before now. Looked so peaceful.

"Good nap? Judging by the amount of drool you appear to have deposited on my shirt, I'm going to guess, yes?"

"Ah shut it you, it goes nicely with the spaghetti sauce you dribbled down it earlier."

"True. Although if my shirt was going to tell a story of how tonight should have gone, I imagined it to be on the floor, with lipstick on the collar, not still on me, with spaghetti sauce and _your_ drool all over it."

"Well the spaghetti sauce was not my fault, and could well have been the reason your date deserted you. Tomato dribble on white isn't the best look you know..."

**1:59am** Am debating showing Nikki text from Katie, but realise would cause huge row and make her feel v. guilty and ashamed. Would rather endure teasing and banter regarding being stood up, than deal with emotional, apologetic Nikki at 2am.

"Now Harry, you invited me up for coffee, and you so far haven't tried it on with me, so thankfully I can only assume you are _actually_ referring to coffee. Get the kettle on will you."

**2:02am** Ha! Looks like I got my coffee after all, even if, as is always the case with Nikki, everything's not quite turned out as expected.

"One lump or two?"

"None. I'm sweet enough."


	7. Thursday 15 September 2011

**Thursday 15 September 2011**

**11:34pm** All hell has broken loose.

All started when asked Nikki over for dinner after work today. Well, offer of dinner didn't directly lead to all hell breaking loose, but is best place to start story.

"As lovely as your offer is, and as amazing as your toad in the hole, bought at M&S, usually is, I'm afraid I have other plans tonight Harry."

"Are you turning down my company, a bottle of wine, and a delicious ready meal, for another man Doctor Alexander."

"Another man perhaps, but it's not what you think."

"And how, may I ask, do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I've known you for seven years Harry, I can read you like a book. And the blurb of this particular book usually reads, 'dark and dirty', or something similar."

"Hmm. So... Is he gorgeous? Is he wonderful? Is he a good kisser? Tell all."

"Harry! A lady never kisses and tells. Especially to her nosey male colleague who has nothing better to do than grill me about my love-life, simply because his is nonexistent."

"Aha! So we've established there have been kisses?"

"Good night Harry."

**11:37pm** Was sure Nikki was having eventful date as I was sat on own, unless bottle of wine counts as company, earlier this evening. Until knock at door dispelled assumption, in light of hysterical Nikki stumbling into living room.

'Date' had turned out to be with her father.

Went to fridge to retrieve extra bottle of wine. Was greatly appreciated and devoured within twenty minutes.

It appears Victor Alexander has reappeared once more to wreak havoc on the life of his, usually confident and quite composed, daughter. Turned up at Nikki's, demanding money as usual, and claiming to have nowhere to live or stay. Was told also how Nikki was subjected to crazy gang of loan sharks bashing down door, before threatening to chop off various body parts belonging to father if money does not materialise.

Won't lie, was livid when heard this, as Nikki would have been v. scared, and hate thinking of her like that. Considered confronting Victor and telling him where to shove it, but seems Nikki is worried for his safety, in spite of selfish and foolish behaviour resulting in current situation. Would be much easier if best friend wasn't such decent, caring person. Is amazing she has turned out so wonderful with such useless knob as father.

**11:40pm** Have left her to shower and sort self out, and told her to stay here tonight. Have called police with description of loan sharks, though doubt will do much, but can't think what else to do. Feel like useless best friend. If can't help best friend out of situation such as this, have no hope of ever being successful boyfriend, husband, or father material.

**11:41pm** Will probably still be lonely bachelor when am seventy. Wonder if Nikki will consider taking me on family holidays with her. Probably not. Will probably marry someone v. unsuitable and, as will be unable to refrain from making lewd comments, I shall be banned from all outings and occasions. Will have to face up to losing best friend sooner or later in light of serious relationship.

**11:42pm** Whole situation has sent me into depressive spiral of thoughts. Will snap out of it with another glass of wine.

**Friday 16 September 2011**

**1:34am** Appear to have fallen asleep for last two hours. Wonder where Nikki is. Is most likely asleep. Will check spare room.

**1:35am** Is not there. Hope has not gone home to father.

**1:37am** Have rang mobile. No answer.

**1:38am** V. worried now. Wonder if should go round to her flat?

**1:46am** Has just walked back through door. Phew. Feel like have been holding breath for last ten minutes. Can relax now.

"Where have you been? I've been worried."

"No you haven't silly. You were asleep when I left."

"But when I woke up, you were gone. _Then_ I was worried."

"Sorry. I went home. Found dad. Gave him the money. Told him to get some help. Told him also that I didn't want to see him for a VERY long time, until he had sorted himself out properly."

"You gave him the money? Can you afford that?"

"I still had the money he didn't take last time he was here. Guess deep down I always knew he'd be back."

**1:55am** Felt sudden urge to hug Nikki. So did. Pulled her close and sat her down on sofa with mug of coffee. Have now both resumed usual sofa positions. Me, reclined over both cushions, feet up on arm rest at end of sofa, her, lying on side, head on my chest. Has become the norm over past seven years, and has become most comfortable method of sharing personal space, without feeling too intrusive.

"You know, I can always lend you some of the money if you need it Niks. I don't want you to struggle."

"You're very sweet Harry, but honestly, it's fine. I won't be struggling. In an ideal world, dad will turn up in three years time to return all my money, plus interest. Ha! And when that happens, I'll take you on a Caribbean cruise to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what? I feel like I've been a completely useless prat tonight. I fell asleep and let you wander home and back again at two in the morning, I gave you useless advice, and you won't even let me give you some money to help you out. I don't know why you even bother coming here for my help. I'm a crap friend."

**1:57am** Uh oh. Has now propped self up on my chest and is looking straight at me.

"Harry Cunningham. Whilst it's true I have drunk a fair bit of wine tonight, I would like you to know that what I'm about to say is one hundred percent true, and accurate. You are, without a doubt, the best friend I have ever had. Not just best friend as in the label of 'best friend', but truly, the _best_ friend I've ever had. You're the best at giving me advice, even when you doubt it yourself. You're the best at taking care of me when I'm upset or unwell. You're the best at making me laugh, usually _at_ you not _with_ you, but laughing nonetheless. You're the best at anticipating the unsuitableness of all my boyfriends, and you're the best at making me feel better, no matter what... Plus, you have the _best_ fifty two-inch TV on which to watch old movies and reruns of 'Frost'. So don't ever say 'crap friend'. Always, always, best friend."

**1:59am** Aaaand... she kissed me.

On the lips.

Amazing.

**2:03am** Has now resumed previous position with head on chest.

Great. Is happening all over again. Will undoubtedly spend next two weeks in turmoil over meaning of kiss and how to approach subject with Nikki. In fact, kissing seems to have become something of a habit in this friendship. Wonder if kisses continue to be regular occurance, they might eventually lose their significance.

**2:05am** Wonder also whether is possibility that will end up kissing on such regular basis, with unspoken contexts, that will eventually end up full blown married couple with no recollection of how wound up there. Hope not. Always hoped, when time came, would have one amazing, life-changing kiss with Nikki that would alter course of relationship for good.

Unsure as to whether this will ever happen, but like to know it's a possibility. Therefore, at all costs, must refrain from passionless, ambiguous kisses such as this in future. However, now that kiss has happened, will happily spend time mentally reliving moment.

**2:07am** Am rather content right now. Wish didn't ever have to move from here.

**2:09am** Will just close eyes for few minutes and picture kiss in head. Mmmmm.

* * *

**7:35am** BOLLOCKS. Fell asleep. Nikki still asleep on chest. Will be late for work. Will have to think of great excuse to explain to Leo why both late.

**7:36am** 'Heavy traffic' will do. Extra ten minutes lying here I think. Mmmm.

* * *

**Thankyou to tigpop, charlotte88, slayergirl, savingthestars, and hopelesslyhalfhearted for all your lovely reviews. They've made my day! It's lovely to know people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. If anyone has any specific plot ideas they'd like to see worked into this, please let me know, as am just trundling along at the moment, thinking of things as I go. Hopefully, it's still fun to read though. :)**


	8. Monday 31 October 2011

**Monday 31 October 2011**

**1:43pm** Cannot believe is Halloween already. Has come around again so fast. Seems like few weeks ago neighbourhood was filled with kids (and adults) in fancy dress, so off their faces on sugar and additives, suspect many of them actually believed for whole evening that they really were a witch/ spider/ devil/ pumpkin.

**1:45pm** Note to self. Tonight, do not criticise accuracy of child's skeleton costume compared with real human skeleton. Last year's crying victim of the Dr Cunningham treatment cost self five pounds due to lack of sweets in flat.

**1:46pm** Further note to self. Buy sweets on way home from work.

**1:49pm** Bloody Hell. Appears Nikki and Leo have entered into spirit of Halloween and dressed up as ghost and devil respectively.

"Christ almighty you two! Do you have to creep up on people like that? You scared me to death!"

"Now, now Harry, I think there's quite enough death in this building on any given day don't you?"

**1:47pm** Leo still finds odd quip about death amusing, but after seven years, is getting old, not unlike Leo himself. Ha. Would kill me if heard me refer to him as old. Pretty sure occasionally still has mental age of school-age child, hence the clip-in horns and pointy, red tail. Nikki's costume's not much better.

"What on earth are you meant to be, suffocating under that sheet?"

Knew she was meant to be ghost, but also knew would wind her up if acted like didn't know, and therefore implied failure of costume.

**1:48pm** Has now pulled sheet off of head. Uh oh.

"I'm a ghost of course! Easy, but brilliant costume if you ask me."

"I'm not arguing with the brilliance of it. It hides your face very successfully, and so it's purpose is brilliant."

"Very funny, Mr Scrooge!"

"Pity having a sheet over your head won't stop you yabbering away in my ear all day. And anyway, isn't scrooge for Christmas? Don't get ahead of yourself Niks!"

"Yeah, well you're a Scrooge for Christmas and now you're a Scrooge for Halloween. It's a wonder you ever have any fun at all."

"Fun? My idea of fun is watching you and Leo get up to your ridiculous antics... Like this! And I reject the insinuation that I'm a Scrooge at Christmas! I bought you and Leo decent presents didn't I?"

"It's not all about presents Harry. You refused to wear anything Christmassy in the office on Christmas Eve, you didn't let Janet put up mistletoe in here, and you wouldn't even dance _once_ at the Christmas party. Scrooooge!"

**1:50pm** Cannot believe am having to defend self for being Christmas time Scrooge when is only bloody Halloween.

"Under no circumstances was I going to wear a holly-decorated tie into work, one which you bought, and plays 'jingles bells', just to give you the satisfaction of leaning over my desk every five minutes and pressing the button on it! Janet only wanted to put mistletoe up in here to cast fear and concern into the hearts of every person who works here, over possibility of having to kiss an equally socially inept colleague. And, I don't dance full stop. Not at Christmas parties, birthday parties, or weddings. Full. Stop. Never have, never will."

"So what will you do on _your_ wedding day?"

"I wasn't aware I had one coming up. Should I check my diary? Ah yes, that's right. I haven't slept with anyone in over a month, haven't had a serious girlfriend since... well, never mind, but am supposed to be fretting about my wedding day?"

"On your wedding day, you _have_ to do the first dance. It's tradition. So you'll have to break your 'no dance' pact with yourself."

"On my wedding day, I'll be eighty, and marrying someone even older, just for their money, so I think it's highly unlikely I'll be able to walk very well, let alone dance!"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. I'm sure there's someone out there who's crazy or senile enough to marry you before then. You're obviously just not looking in the right places."

"Obviously not. It seems unlikely that I'll ever meet anyone stranger or crazier than you, so maybe eternal bachelor-hood is all there is left for me. Good job I'll have a bunch of visitors round tonight to keep me company, even if all they're after is my sweeties!"

"So you have bought sweets then. Unlike last year?"

"Of course I have."

**1:55pm** Lie. MUST remember to pick some up later.

"Good. Just remember how gutted you'd be if you'd dressed up and no one gave you any sweets?"

"So do I take it, I'll be expecting to see you and Professor Dalton gracing my doorstep in your ravishing outfits tonight then?"

"Only if you you're giving out money like last year!"

Ha! Didn't realise Leo was listening in.

"I've just told Nikki, I've got _sweets_ this year Leo. Sorry."

"In that case, it's hardly worth me leaving the house. I'll pass."

**2:12pm** Is laughing now to self in office. Bless. Can't believe is still wearing ridiculous horns and tail. Might attempt to take photo on Blackberry, and send to all senior work colleagues. Ha. On other hand, might be tad mean.

**2:13pm** Will definitely take photo anyway though. Could prove useful future bribe!

* * *

**6:15pm** Am hoping bulk of Halloween 'traffic' will have been past house already by time get home. Will stop to buy few sweets anyway. Just in case.

"Harry, don't forget to buy some sweets on your way home!"

Nikki is like psychic woman.

"I told you I already had some at home."

"I know you did. Doesn't mean I couldn't tell you were lying though. Just don't forget!"

"Hmm. I won't. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**6:42pm** BOLLOCKS. Forgot sweets. Ah well. Is too late now for more kids to come. Is v. dark already.

**6:48pm** Doorbell. Double bollocks. Wonder if cashew nuts will pass as sweets, as is all seem to have in cupboard?

**6:49pm** Is Nikki. In ghost outfit. With sweets. Amazing.

"Here." (Hands me huge bag of chocolate bars and lollipops) "I thought you might need these."

"I told you I was going to get sweets on my way home."

"And you did?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you're opening the door with a bag of... _cashew nuts_ in your hand is it? Harry!"

"Well these are for you! I know how much you love them."

**6:50pm** At least seemed to find that funny.

* * *

**8:40pm** Sincerely hope no more kids drop by now, as sweet supply is dwindling rapidly. Never eaten so much chocolate in all my life.

**8:41pm** Have completely forgotten to have dinner. Instead have replaced originally planned dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, with chocolate. Is probably for best as Nikki has switched on Saw IV, and with various scenes containing blood and entrails, spaghetti and meatballs is probably not most appealing type of food to look at. Chocolate on the other hand...

**8:46pm** Have managed to eat twenty six miniature chocolate bars between us. Just counted wrappers.

**8:47pm** Am starting to understand how Michelin man feels. Eurgh.

**9:22pm** Nikki has hauled chocolate-filled self out door and gone home. Have promised not to make self sick by eating anymore chocolate.

**9:23pm** Mind you, is only about seven bars left.

**9:24pm** Nope. Couldn't. Even if I wanted too. Is literally no room left in stomach.

**9:25pm** Could not eat another bite.

**9:43pm** Turns out was a tiny bit of room left in stomach. Chocolate is now gone. Will tell Nikki kids stole it.

Bring on the sugar high...


	9. Saturday 5 November 2011

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Love hearing what people think! :) And _savingthestars, _give it a few more chapters, and I'm sure I'll sneak in some more H/N lip-action for you along the way! Hope everyone's still enjoying it. Please keep reviewing! Love hearing what everyone's favourite bits are so I can write more similar stuff! **

**Saturday 5 November 2011**

**11:32am** God bless weekends off! And god bless black-out blinds!

**11:33am** Lie-ins are clearly nature's way of reminding me to do the lottery, as is clear that if won lottery, would not have to go to work anymore, and would be able to enjoy lie-ins on more frequent basis.

**11.34am** Love having king-size bed to self. Is times like these, am glad am single. No one to steal duvet covers or snore in ear. V. peaceful indeed.

**11:37am** GAH! Doorbell.

Have not ordered any packages. Hmm. Must be ridiculous salesman who thinks is funny to disturb hard working people like self on day off. When win lottery, will have super sophisticated fingerprint and eye scanning thing at big iron gates, so only people who know personally can come and go as please.

Will scare away salesperson in record time if go to door looking as do now. Hair is at rather odd angles, and eyes could not be puffier. Am pretty sure blue t-shirt has toothpaste stain down front too.

**11:38am** What the...? Is Nikki.

Great! Look absolute state and is not salesperson on doorstep, but rather awake looking colleague who has clearly spent a lot of the morning getting ready, and actually looks rather radiant. Especially stood next to me.

Am unsure why, as has probably seen me in worse states, but am little embarrassed in front of Nikki right now.

"Wow. Rough night Harry?"

"I'm sure you're insinuating something negative with that statement, and I am therefore going to completely disregard it. What do you want?"

"What do I want? No, you seem to have got me all wrong. If I wanted something from you, I'd be telling you how wonderful you look this fine morning, buttering you up if you will. I've merely come to help you out."

"Help me out?"

"Yes. Help you pick the fireworks for tonight. If I'd let you go on your own, you'd only forget the sparklers. And you know sparklers are my favourite part!"

**11:40am** Has suddenly dawned on self what day today is. Bloody Guy Fawkes and his gunpowder malarkey. Remember now that had previously arranged to spend evening at Leo's. Remember also that only agreed because of promise of mulled wine. Is Janet's practice batch before Christmas. Agreed, when had consumed copious amounts of beer one evening, to buy fireworks for display, as is Leo's turn to work today, so will have no time to do it himself.

If was lottery winner, could pay for someone to go buy fireworks for me, instead of being dragged to Tesco with Nikki. In fact, if was lottery winner, would pay a professional look-a-like to go in my place tonight.

Is so much hassle to get dressed up in hundreds of layers, in order to stand outside in drizzle, staring up at same explosions as year before, and year before that, and ending up with serious neck ache for rest of week.

Is also so like Nikki to be excited by something like this. Suspect reason have put up with fireworks night for past six years is because of Nikki's excitement. Is like small child, and is actually quite endearing. Though would never tell her that. Will always act as though excitement annoys hell out of me!

"You and your sparklers, Niks. You're like a child! You know, I'll have to make sure you're wearing your gloves before I let you use them!"

"Oh yes, because you're the 'sensible' one on fireworks night aren't you? So sensible you leave a box of unopened fireworks right next to a live one and run inside screaming as the drama unfolds! Leo's shed is still missing half its roof!"

"Hey! That was an accident. An honest mistake. I'd been at work all day and was knackered, then you force me to be Mr Firework-Lighter, and look what happens. Anyway, I see that explosion as aesthetic improvement to the shed. Lets a little more light in don't you think?"

"Yes, and rain, and snow! And I'm pretty sure he said he's got a whole family of birds nesting somewhere in there now!"

"Well then he should thank me. For providing nature's wonderful creatures with somewhere nice to live."

"Always the eco-warrior aren't we Harry? Now go and have a shower, I'll make us some lunch, and then we'll go. Good job I dropped by really. Would you even have remembered to pick up the fireworks otherwise?

**11:57am** Have closed bathroom door, turned shower on, and resorted to singing _Sweet Child of Mine _at top of voice to avoid answering last question. Is no need to admit to best friend that if wasn't for her visit, would have probably forgotten to turn up at all tonight, let alone bring fireworks.

Is sometimes unnecessary to let women know when they are right. Is ALWAYS unnecessary to let Nikki know. Would be reminded of comment every day until forever.

**12:03pm** GAH! Bathroom door has been flung open!

"Harry, where have you moved your cheese grater to? I can't find it anywhere!"

Am completely stark naked in shower with nothing but partially frosted glass between me and fully clothed, extremely nosey best friend, and she wants to talk about my _cheese grater_? Cannot believe she thinks is acceptable. Wouldn't dream of walking in on her naked in her bathroom. Well... might dream about it, but would never actually do it!

"Nikki, what the hell are you doing? Get out! I'm completely naked in here!"

"Well that seems obvious! I wasn't under any illusion that you showered with your swimming trunks on or something! Anyway, it's nothing I haven't seen before!"

"Er, excuse me?"

Am desperately trying to think of occasion, mainly after alcohol, where might have inadvertently exposed self to best friend. Would have been mortified, and cannot recall anything, so must be lying!

"I'm sorry, but at no point have you been privileged enough to experience my completely naked form! You must have me confused with one of your other colleagues you perv on!"

"You're so naive Harry! Just because every time I happen to catch you in the locker room in just your towel, I'm ridiculously stressed or upset by a case, doesn't mean I'm too distracted to sneak a peek now and then! A girl's always curious!"

"You are such a dirty perv!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Now, now Harry. I'd think carefully before you go calling me names. I've seen it all remember! I have the power to make or break you in the office now! Keep up the name-calling, and that nice young lab tech you were hitting on the other day will hear the less generous version of my story!"

"I wasn't hitting on her actually, she was genuinely interested in the degradation of bone mass in that corpse! Anyway, what are you still doing in here? This isn't some free-for-all male strip show, I'm trying to shower!"

"Ha! Strip show? You'd have trouble charging for _that_!"

"Nikki, GET OUT!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Take it you don't know where the cheese grater is then?"

"Unless it's in here with me, which I'm fairly sure it isn't, I wouldn't have the foggiest. Goodbye."

**12:12pm** Bloody hell. Don't think have ever been so keen to get rid of a woman while being stark naked before. Am possibly scarred for life.

* * *

**This chap is a part one of two really. Have got fireworks _evening_ to write into it yet, but chapter was getting a bit long. So look out for chapter 9 part two masquerading as chapter 10!**


	10. Saturday 5 November 2011 part 2

**Not too sure about this chapter as am not completely happy with how it's written, but just had to upload it as has been playing on my mind all day! Hope it's not too awful, and people still continue to read! Thanks again for all reviews. Keep them coming! :) I think, specially for _tigpop_, christmas will be next on my list of chapters! **

* * *

**Saturday 5 November 2011 (part 2)**

**7:42pm **Arms will definitely ache tomorrow. Have carried a million boxes of fireworks, and twice as many bags of sparklers, into Leo's house from car. Groan!

**7:43pm** On the bright side, at least might develop huge bicep muscles as result of strenuous lifting. Hmmm. Perhaps is not as simple as first thought, as suspect development of hunky biceps is due to recurring exercises, such as would experience down gym, rather than single, agonising lifting episode.

**7:44pm** Am definitely not 'gym person'. Do not have discipline (or time) to go to gym repeatedly. Mind you, would prefer daily gym session to daily fireworks session. Am preparing to grin and bear tonight.

**7:45pm** Will get started on mulled wine ASAP. Is sure to help matters.

"Harry! Have you bought London's entire supply of fireworks with you?"

Grrr. Would kill Leo if wasn't such great boss and friend.

"I think you'll find, if you have a problem with the quantity of explosives adorning your living room, you will have to take it up with Nikki. She is like some sort of firework Nazi or something! Think fat kid in a cake shop. Only it's Nikki, in Tescos, with sparklers!"

"I might have known you'd have something to do with this, Nikki! Good job on the sparklers!"

Ha, now Janet's joined in! Typical. Bloody typical. Girls all sticking together. Would have to be over something stupid as love for sparklers! Gah!

"Well done to Harry though, for carrying them all in! You really do seem to have bought the entire shop! Your back must be aching Harry, sit down and I'll get you a glass of mulled wine."

**7:53pm** I take it all back. Janet is goddess! Appreciates my purchasing and lifting of heavy fireworks, and is now offering alcohol and opportunity to put feet up. Leo is v. lucky man.

**7:54pm** Can't imagine Nikki telling me to put feet up and handing me glass of wine. In fact, too often have to wrestle wine bottle away from her clutches. Can get quite brutal. Especially when have to start tickling process. If wasn't for brutal tickling, would forever be sober in company of ridiculous drunk. Wine battles are deemed necessary for survival of friendship.

**7:56pm** Mmmmmm. Can smell cinnamonny scent of mulled wine drifting in from kitchen. Wonder if will ever be lucky enough to have wife who will make mulled wine for me?

"Here you go both of you. Go easy on it. I may have accidentally put a little too much liqueur in it. Honest mistake."

Ha. Brilliant! Janet just winked at me. Will not have to worry about mulled wine-making wife after all! Will just steal Janet away from Leo. Sterling Plan.

"Wow Janet! You're right. This is sure to keep me warm when we're standing outside later!"

Love it when Nikki plays down love of strong alcoholic drinks in effort to seem more 'ladylike'. Is odd as never usually makes much effort to seem womanly etc when at work, or with me, but have noticed presence of other women increases likelihood of acting in feminine manner.

"Don't worry Janet, Nikki's just not used to a nice 'robust' festive drink like this beauty. Too busy necking back her girlie 'spritzers' in trendy London wine bars! But _this_, this is perfect. In fact , I'd go so far as to say you can never have too much liqueur in your mulled wine."

**8:09pm** Know for fact Nikki loves the odd whiskey to calm her nerves. Also know will drink Gin, Rum, Scotch, and occasionally vodka, and could probably drink _me_ under table. In fact, am sure at some point in last seven years, have probably woken up under a table after drinking session with Nikki.

**8:10pm** Received pillow in face for previous comment about Nikki's drinking inabilities. Probably deserved it. Not sure she deserved to have pillow thrown back, but of course did anyway.

**8:11pm** . Tactical error sees return pillow fire knock mulled wine all down Nikki's front! Would laugh if wasn't so worried about it burning!

**8:14pm** Have established mulled wine was cool enough not to burn. Phew. Pity realisation had to come after had leapt across room and hurriedly tried to remove Nikki's jumper in what looked like giant perv attack! Slightly embarrassed now.

**8:19pm** Nikki now dressed in one of Janet's jumpers. Fits pretty well actually.

**8:20pm** Have been caught staring. If didn't look like huge perv before, when trying to get best friend naked, then certainly do now, looking at her chest. Knew when woke up this morning tonight would be disaster.

"Harry, look, I know you're as eager to see what's underneath _this_ jumper as you were the last, but honestly, we're with company! If you're really that interested, you'll have to ask me later!"

**8:21pm** OK. Strange things are happening. Am wondering if brain is still functioning correctly after massive embarrassment overload! Best friend definitely just gave permission to see her naked! Ok, maybe not actually see her naked, but she definitely gave me permission to _ask_. Am positive heard high levels of sarcasm in voice, but subject in general seems rather risky, even for us... Maybe misheard whole thing and have in fact fabricated entire episode in head in hope that might actually get to see Nikki naked?

"I always suspected you two were going at it behind my back! So, how long has this been going on?"

OK. Stranger things are now happening. Have not misheard. That much is obvious. Leo has now assumed am in relationship/ secret tryst with Nikki. That much is also obvious...

"Ah Leo, a lady never kisses and tells. Harry only loves me for my body, hasn't he told you?"

O...K... Strangest thing yet has happened. Nikki has not only suggested various ridiculous notions of nakedness and relationships, but is now _not_ denying their viability. How could Leo actually think we are 'going at it'? Surely if was 'going at it' with Nikki, would have been caught in office or lab, or locker room, or cutting room, or car park or somewhere by now, as would definitely be 'going at it' in all these places given half a chance.

**8:23pm** Have realised have been sat still for quite some time with mouth wide open, while ridiculous thoughts are processed in brain. Probably look like am drooling at Nikki. Ah well, couldn't possibly make situation any worse than already is.

"Leo, leave them both alone! What they get up to in their own time is their own business..."

Ah. Goddess Janet to the rescue once more!

"As long as they invite us to the wedding!"

**8:24pm** Eh?

Am no longer interested in stealing Janet away from Leo for mulled wine-making abilities. For one, is awful person on side of Leo, and for some reason Nikki, in this ridiculous _thing_ that is unfolding in front of me. And two, has not made wine strong enough so that ridiculous thing unfolding does not cause awkward feeling in pit of stomach.

"Wedding? Wed... weddi.. sorry, what?"

Great. Have lost power of speech.

"HA! They're only messing with you Harry!"

Nikki finally seems to speak some sense.

"Now get outside with Leo and get those fireworks lit! I'm going to get the sparklers!"

**8:25pm** Am utterly baffled by what just happened, but am grateful for excuse to end particular conversation.

"Right, yes. Fireworks."

"And don't leave a giant pile by the-"

"By the shed! I KNOW! Thanks for the reminder!"

Will never leave down explosive shed episode from last year. Will be talking point of every firework night to come!

* * *

"So Harry, you know you could tell me if there was anything going on between you and Nikki."

"Leo. Seriously. The only thing 'going on' between me and Nikki is regular nights _in_ with wine and a film, or regular nights _out_ with wine and a kebab. All of which are strictly platonic!"

"Right. Well, if there ever was anything...more, I'd like to think I'd be the first to know."

"No Leo, I'd like to think _I'd_ be the first to know! Unlike tonight, when everyone seemed to be in on some joke I had no chance of ever understanding! I actually began to wonder if I'd been sleeping with Nikki and had blocked it all from my memory, you all had me so freaked!"

"Ah, so what you're now saying is that you are _pretty sure_ there's nothing going on between you and Nikki, but in the case of a blocked memory, you couldn't be _100%_ sure? Sounds like you two are an accident waiting to happen!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind. Now let's just get these lit. The sooner we set off these things, the sooner those two over there will be content and we can all get back inside!"

**8:43pm** Have lit seven sets of firework 'collections'. Totalling four thousand, three hundred separate 'bangs', all the same as last year, all equally noisy, and all equally bright.

**8:44pm** Shit! Forgot to check have not left unused boxes near live fireworks. Will quickly run back up garden and see...

**8:45pm** GAH! Nearly had head blown off by rocket. Have not left unused fireworks around. Will return to patio with others.

**8:46pm** Great. Am being laughed at by everyone for eternally forgetting about unused fireworks boxes.

**8:49pm** Forget how bloody loud these things are!

**8:50pm** Nikki has hands over ears due to noise. Would ordinarily be annoyed as she was one who wanted them in first place, but looks v. v. cute, so cannot possibly be annoyed.

**8:51pm** Have instead pulled her head onto my shoulder to block one ear, and have put spare hand over other ear, so she can enjoy pretty colours in sky, noise-worry free. Will not admit to anyone present, but am having quite acceptable firework eve, despite shoddy start.

**8:53pm** Then again, always have bloody good time when with Nikki, Leo and Janet. Is like little dysfunctional family of pathologists and a criminal profiler. Ha! You couldn't make this stuff up!

**8:56pm** Just felt Nikki's, now free, arms wrap round waist in v. tight hug.

**8:57pm** Am smiling what suspect to be gigantic smile right now. Hope no one is looking.

**9:00pm** Have just remembered, have giant packet of Haribo in coat pocket which bought specifically for tonight, but due to continual embarrassing moments, had completely forgotten about!

Will sneak one out of pocket and eat obviously, so as to tease Nikki as much as possible.

**9:01pm** Worked like a charm! Cue much begging, pleading, and the classic 'puppy dog eye' trick from Nikki.

Will give her ONE sweet. Am such a tease! HA!

**9:02pm** GAH! Pulled out a ring shaped one!

"Harry, Janet was only kidding about the wedding earlier! You haven't even seen what's under here yet! Don't you think proposing to me, even if it is with such a spectacular ring, is a little premature at this point in our relationship?"

Nikki is laughing, and want to laugh too, but am not currently sure what is coming out of my mouth at all right now. Wish ground would swallow me up! Will just act casual as always and brush off entire ridiculous but scary conversation about fake marriages and jelly rings!

"Well, alright. If you don't want it, I'll have it back. I happen to find the rings the tastiest ones."

"I didn't say that. You can't have it back, you gave it to me!"

"I gave it to you so you could-"

"Harry, Shush, and watch the rest of the fireworks!"

Have shut up.

Have also noticed something strange.

"Nikki, you're wearing the ring."

"Well, we've known each other for seven years. You gave me a ring. Be impolite not to wear it."

**9:15pm** Is smiling at me now with grin like have never seen before. Am not entirely sure what smile is insinuating, but if am honest, really don't care. Just love seeing her smile.

"Be even more impolite not to eat it though."

Ring is gone. Smile remains.

Maybe fireworks night isn't so bad after all.


	11. Saturday 24 December 2011

**Another two-parter. Part two will be along as soon as possible. Love to all the reviewers out there! x**

* * *

**Saturday 24 December 2011**

**10:43am** Cannot believe is Christmas Eve again already. Year has flown by. Have experienced several near-death experiences in past year, and feel have grown as person after each one. 'Grown' as in spiritually and psychologically. Not

Physically. Suspect stopped growing taller a long while ago. In fact, suspect am now at old age where actually start to get shorter.

**10:44am** Good god. Is good job am meeting Leo and Nikki for Christmas drinks later, as am depressing self with thoughts of aging and near-death experiences in their absence.

Hungary is obvious example of above. Still have occasional regrets about certain events, and of course, still have sporadic dreams about Anna, but have had trusty team of slightly obscure therapists, otherwise known as Leo and Nikki, to help restore faith in human nature. Or maybe just faith in friends. But faith nonetheless.

**10:45am** Other near-death experiences include; certain spell of forgetfulness on fireworks night regarding live and unused fireworks, several hungover mornings when was sure was going to be last living day on earth due to impending liver failure, and most notably, various arguments (as always) with Nikki.

Please Note: Unless one has actually had argument/'heated discussion' as she prefers to call them, with Nikki, one cannot comment on likelihood of death as result of such arguments. Only when full force of argumentative power has been experienced, can one appreciate possibility of fatality in situation.

Arguments of Nikki Alexander variety often have traumatic after-effects, although is usually healed quite well with large glass, or bottle, of wine and a DVD few hours later. Is for this reason believe have made effort to get out of all 'heated discussions' alive. Love wine and DVD time.

**10:47am** Cannot also believe am only person in lab, apart from Zak, on Christmas Eve. Obviously is not necessary for everyone to take time out from their busy festive schedules to be here, but would be nice to have some more company. Is not as if I'm not missing out on _my_ busy festive schedule by being here.

**10:48am** Actually scrap that. 'Busy' festive schedule usually consists of cooking entire turkey for hell of it, eating large portion with gravy and _frozen_ veg on Christmas day, quick visit to Mum's, then return to flat to consume rest of turkey in sandwiches and the likes, over a period of about two weeks.

**10:49am** Am still unsure as to why always purchase such huge turkey. Puzzling.

**10:50am** Should really get on with lab reports from this morning. And chase up tox reports from Thursday. With bit of luck, will be out of here before five. Plenty of time to relax for few hours before facing hectic Christmas Eve night at pub with hundreds of merry, Christmas-spirited people, off their faces on eggnog or some equally disgusting festive beverage.

**10:51am** Oh god. Really am turning into old man. Will be finding grey hairs in beard next. GAH!

**1:24pm** Have been working hard, well working nonetheless, for last two and a half hours. Deserve well-earned lunch break. Zak has gone home already, so am set for sad old man's sandwich, alone in a mortuary.

**1:25pm** Am pretty sure it doesn't get much more pathetic than this on Christmas Eve.

**1:26pm** On bright side, sandwich is chicken and bacon. Definite favourite. They do say 'every cloud has a silver lining', and the silver lining on this cloud just so happens to be a chicken and bacon sandwich...

**1:28pm** ... and also, apparently, a spontaneous visit from Nikki. Brilliant! Finally some company.

Although was positive she said she had plans with 'the girls' today. Hmmm.

"Haaaaarryyyy! I thought I'd find you 'ere, you yummy ole thing, you. Come 'ere an give us a hug."

**1:29pm** Ah. Appears lunchtime drinks with the girls has been and gone. Result? Ever so slightly inebriated Nikki. At half one. In the afternoon.

Would be massive lie to say wasn't v. v. jealous right now.

"Niks, what on earth are you doing here? I thought you were out with the girls all day?"

"Nah, Lisa couldn't make it in the end, Lydia had to be back for the kids by two, Jess has got to travel up north to see her family, and... me, well, I had to come and see you."

"Oh, you _had_ to come and see me did you?"

"Why, yes Harry Cunningham. No one should be alone on Christmas eve. Especially alone in a morgue. Eating a sad and sorry sandwich. So I came to keep you company."

**1:32pm** Freaks me out when she describes pretty much exactly what have been thinking to self for past half an hour. Really _am_ sad case, alone in morgue, with sandwich. Only now doesn't matter, because drunk best friend is here to entertain, and probably distract me, for a while. Feeling a little more festive already.

**1:34pm** Feeling considerably more festive now that Nikki is playing 'Jingle Bell Rock' from the lab speakers.

**1:35pm** Oh god. Has now grabbed tinsel off poorly decorated tree and is dancing with it as if is feather boa. V. entertaining... and distracting!

**1:36pm** Tinsel has found its way around my neck. Feel almost as though am receiving drunk, festive lap dance from best friend. Slightly awkward. But also still entertaining, and definitely distracting.

...Maybe Christmas won't be so bad this year after all...


	12. Saturday 24 December 2011 part 2

**Is now entirely possible christmas eve's two-parter has become a three-parter. Apologies! I'm squeezing extra chapters out of this left, right and centre! :) Amyway, here's part 2! ENJOY...**

* * *

**Saturday 24 December 2011 (Part 2)**

**1:39pm** Is good job is no rush on reports over Christmas period, as am far too distracted to carry on working now. Am feeling considerable need to join in festivities. Must be Nikki's karaoke version of 'Last Christmas', using the floor lamp as a standing microphone.

**1:40pm** Am waiting for her to trip over power cable.

**1:41pm** Hmm. Perhaps she will avoid that particular mishap.

**1:42pm **Ha! No. She's done it. Floor lamp and Nikki are now on lab floor. Is impossible not to laugh.

"Oooowwww. Help me up Harry. Stupid lamp."

"Oh good, the singing's stopped. That's a relief! Niks, what on earth are you doing? I haven't seen you this drunk in a long time... Well, in at least a fortnight, but that's a long time for you!"

**1:45pm** Have now pulled her up off floor, and lifted her up onto sit on desk. Suspect there is underlying reason for excessive amount of alcohol drunk, so am adopting most serious, but caring, tone in order to investigate.

"If you're not careful, you'll end up with the mother of all hangovers at about 4pm, and will have to go to bed instead of coming out drinking with me and Leo. And we both know how ridiculous Leo gets when he's had a few. Would you really want to miss out on him pulling some ridiculous stunt that we can later bribe him about?"

"Harry, I honestly don't know. I don't care. I just want Christmas to be over, so we can go back to working like normal, just like normal."

"Nikki, when have you _ever_ wanted 'everything to be normal'? You're usually the one hanging tinsel from every possible beam, and stashing sprigs of mistletoe everywhere you can think of. What's with the anti-Christmas spirit?"

"Christmas is a load of bollocks Harry. Just a stupid holiday, where the media and society tells us we should all be spending the day doing certain things, with certain people. What about the people that don't have anyone? What are they supposed to do on Christmas day eh?"

"Niks, I thought you said you were spending Christmas with your friend from college? I-"

"Oh, so you automatically assume I'm talking about _me_ being alone do you?"

"Yes, Nikki, I do, because in case you'd forgotten, I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone else, and I know when you're upset, when you're angry, when you're lying..."

"Well it appears you don't know me as well as you think, Harry. Because I lied when I said I was spending tomorrow with Sarah. I don't have any plans at all, I will be alone in my apartment, drinking copious amounts of wine, and watching TV, as if tomorrow is the same as every other day. Because, do you know what? It will be. Exactly the same. Nothing ever changes, Harry. You're still you, and I'm still me; the same, thirty four year-old, single, Forensic Pathologist, with little to show for my life outside of work. Every Christmas is now just a reminder of the fact that I have no one special to share the day with."

**1:48pm** Ah crap. Was sure I had a few good years left yet till had to have the 'I've got no one' discussion with Nikki again. Is not as though I handled it all that well the first time round. I had no definitive answer to her worries about ending up alone, and I still don't now.

How can I tell her that is impossible she will end up alone, because no matter what happens, I'll always be there for her? How can I promise her that, as though it's all she needs to hear, when I know deep down, all she wants is the kind of love I worry I'll never be able to give?

I had no answer for her back then, in that country pub, and I have no answer now. She deserves so much better. Deserves so much better than me.

Is why am so shocked as to what I did next. I kissed her.

**1:52pm** It is now five years ago. The familiarity of this situation is just too much.

Nikki has same confused, bewildered expression, and I have provided useless answer to serious life worries, in form of another ambiguous kiss. Is the last thing Nikki and I need; more ambiguous kisses.

**1:53pm** Ambiguity seems to have subsided somewhat, as have been kissed for a second time. This time was all Nikki's doing.

Soft, tender and utterly incredible. Cannot describe excitement at being kissed in return. Although am acutely aware of Nikki's blood alcohol levels. Wish moment like this could occur when we are _both _sober.

Feel overwhelming need to define situation before letting it progress to point of no return.

"Nikki, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kis-"

"Are we kissing?"

Oh god, Nikki is so drunk, so drunk, it appears, she's not even aware of unfolding kissing situation. Must definitely be classed as taking advantage.

"Er, it would appear so, yes."

"Mmm. You seem to have a habit of kissing me whenever I have a momentary lapse of faith regarding my future, don't you Harry Cunningham? Are you really that fed up with listening to me whine? I'm sorry. I'm not being very festive. I don't know what came over me."

"I do. Lunch with your friends. As much as they sound like a great bunch, they do have the ability to make you question your entire life don't they? And you're right, you're not being very festive now. Can we go back to the tinsel-swinging Nikki? I liked her!"

"See... I knew you'd come round to my decorating ideas for the office. Tinsel has its uses occasionally!"

"You make a good point. But I can't believe you lied to me about your plans for tomorrow."

"Well I knew you'd be spending the day with your mum, and I also knew that if I confessed to not having any plans, you'd ask me along."

"And that's bad because...? I thought you loved my mum. I'm sure there'd be enough turkey you know."

"If I'd told you that I had no plans, you'd have invited me out of pity, and you don't want me ruining a perfectly lovely Cunningham Christmas! Besides, you wouldn't want Scroogey old me deflating your day."

"Now, that's not true. You just told me that the reason you can't wait for Christmas to be over is because you have no one special to spend the day with. Well, I'm officially inviting you to my mother's house for lunch, and as you well know, the Cunningham family are nothing if not 'special'."

"No comment!"

Is laughing now. So am smiling. Almost completely forgot about earlier inappropriate kissing session. Until Nikki stepped closer to me and I looked at her lips.

Am finding it hard now to concentrate on conversation at hand.

"So you'll come?"

"I'm not sure Harry. I don't want to intrude, and I know you've only invited me now because I sound like a right sad case with nothing better to do on Christmas Day."

"Nonsense. I'd honestly love you to spend Christmas lunch with me and mum. In fact, I was going to invite you in the first place, but you already had 'plans'. Fake plans, but plans nonetheless!"

"Well, if you're sure. I'd love too."

"I'd love it too. Doesn't mean I don't still think you're a sad case though!"

Received punch on arm for that comment. Seems about right.


	13. Saturday 24 December 2011 part 3

**Saturday 24 December 2011 (part 3)**

**2:03pm** Decided only option now is to tease further.

"So if you're spending Christmas with us now, does this mean I have to buy you a present after all?"

"Not if you don't mind me giving the very expensive bottle of wine I bought you to your mother instead? Not sure what I'll do with the posh watch though. Maybe I'll give Leo an extra present?"

"Ah, emotional blackmail... You got me. I'll nip to the off licence in a minute and get you something lovely!"

"Oh, I'll expect something really thoughtful then shall I? Such a gentleman, Harry. Although a gentleman wouldn't attempt to kiss his colleague when she's having a moment of despair."

"Ah, I thought we'd forgotten about that. Can we just forget about that?"

"We usually do."

**2:05pm** Am unsure how to react to last comment. Am also unsure whether Nikki's tone of voice is still light-hearted, or if it has in fact retreated to state of frustration. Is always so much harder to read her when in middle of conversation about _us_. Decided will handle in classic Harry manner; with quick wit and charming humour!

"Would you rather we _don't_ forget about the kissing then? Was it so enjoyable you'd care to repeat the experience? I mean, I'm willing to do it for you, as a friend, if it's really what you want, but I warn you, no other kisses will ever live up to mine, and you'll most likely be risking your future kissing happiness if we decide to continue this!"

OK. So was more sarcastic than charming. But seems am incapable of handling relationship conversations with any other method.

"It's nice to see that, after all your years of outstanding medical practice, and luring hundreds of women into your bed, you've still managed to retain a sense of humility, Harry. You know, I'd really hate to work alongside a pig-headed, arrogant arse every day."

"Well then you really lucked out that you got me didn't you? So do I take that to mean you would rather I _didn't_ mention our brief lip-exercising session in future?"

"I think we can just put it down to the amount of alcohol in my bloodstream at the moment."

"And the festiveness of the occasion of course."

"And the mistletoe above your desk."

**2:07pm** Have no idea how mistletoe has appeared over desk, but am suddenly acutely aware that am still stood underneath it, and Nikki is in rather close proximity.

"How long has that been there?"

"I have no idea, honestly. I was not in charge of any mistletoe this year! Although, come to think of it, I do remember seeing Leo brandishing a sprig of it last week when Janet came to take him out for lunch."

"Hmmm. Leo, eh? I'll be having words with him. Does he really think that strategically placed mistletoe is likely to result in you and I sharing a Christmas kiss?"

"Well if he did, he was right. As usual."

"Ah, but in actual fact, we shared our 'Christmas' kiss _before _we spotted the mistletoe. So it really doesn't count. Leo failed, and we should tell him so. Wipe that smug cupid-like smile off his face!"

"Aw, Harry, but you know how Leo loves to be right._ And_ if we've only just spotted the mistletoe, shouldn't we follow the mistletoe rules, and... you know."

"Well, yes. And I'm not saying there's anything wrong with Leo actually being right, we just don't have to tell him, correct?"

**2:11pm** So, it appears have just had first serious mistletoe encounter with best friend. Have now kissed a total of three times in past half an hour. Is very unlike us. Is usually case of one brief kiss, followed by years of internal denial that kiss ever existed.

_This_ is new. This is exciting.

**2:14pm** Nikki has fallen asleep on sofa in Leo's office. Could literally spend rest of day watching her sleep, but suspect, as promised would complete reports in time it took her to nap, she would be unimpressed to find no work completed.

**2:15pm** Is shame as looks so angelic.

**2:16pm** Even if is drooling ever so slightly.

* * *

**8:25pm** Am stood outside Nikki's, waiting as usual. Brrr. Is bloody freezing. Should have bought thicker jacket.

**8:32pm** Nikki looks stunning in floaty floral blouse and tight jeans. Feel v. underdressed now, even if am just going to same pub as every weekend.

**8:33pm** Best friend is not only stunning, but also v. intelligent. Has brought nice, thick coat to wear. Am trying v. hard to stop shivering as walking arm in arm to pub.

"Harry, you feel freezing!"

"I'm fine. Just a bit of winter breeze, nothing I can't handle."

"You're shivering. A LOT."

"I am not. You must be imagining things, come on, let's not dawdle. I may not be cold, but it's not exactly tropical temperatures out here!"

"Harry! Don't lie to me. Either you are freezing, shivering away, and denying it for fear of losing a sense of masculinity, or you're hiding some sort of vibrating device inside your pathetic jacket. And I know which I'd rather..."

"Well, Doctor Alexander. Sorry to disappoint you but, on this occasion, I'm afraid I have not come prepared with vibrating objects. Much as I know you'd enjoy it!"

**8:36pm** Am puzzled as to how ended up wearing female best friend's jacket, and as Nikki pointed out, can feel my masculinity slowly slipping away from me, but am bloody glad she insisted I wear it for the last five minutes of our walk. Is v. cosy.

**8:27pm** Also smells of Nikki. Like lilies, and vanilla, or something.

**8:38pm** Great. Am now imagining components of women's perfume in head. Masculinity is definitely well and truly lost tonight.

* * *

**11:59pm** Am glad Nikki agreed to stay at mine tonight. Did not relish thought of having to walk her home, then back to mine, without the warmth of her trusty coat. Will pour a glass or two of wine to round off great evening and toast the new day...

"Merry Christmas Nikki."

"Merry Christmas Harry. I hope you get everything you wish for."

"Well then your hoping has paid off, because you're all I wished for this Christmas!"

Received pillow round back of head for that corny comment!

"Ow! Alright, well, you, and that posh watch you promised me! Where is it?"

"It may be Christmas day technically, but _officially_, you're not getting presents till we've woken up in the morning."

"Well, I'll be off to bed asap then!"

"Night Harry. And thanks for today. I've had an amazing Christmas Eve. Thank you."

* * *

**Christmas Day**

**Sunday 25 December 2011**

**12:04am** Shame Leo was on best behaviour earlier this evening, leaving us with precious little material with which to bribe him. Ah well, at least got to witness Nikki almost slapping a guy who asked if he could get a picture of her so he could show Santa what he wanted for Christmas. Also got to witness Nikki actually slapping a guy who began by asking her,

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

After replying that she was a doctor, he asked her,

"Can you perform CPR? Because you take my breath away."

To which she laughed in his face. Until he responded with,

"So, being a doctor, you must know that there are 206 bones in your body. Would you care for one more?"

Hence the slap.

Bloody brilliant Christmas entertainment! Leo stepped in, acting the eternal father figure, telling the guy where to shove it. Must be something in the air at Christmas time, because it didn't stop there.

Went to leave pub with Nikki, as she was approached by greasy-looking numpty trying his luck before the most gorgeous woman in the room made her way home.

Interrupted his poorly constructed ice-breaker by telling him she wasn't interested. He wasn't amused.

"Oi mate. It's none of your bloody business. I was just asking the sexy lady out for dinner."

"Yeah? Well join the queue."

Left pub with smug smile and arm round Nikki's shoulders.

"So will you?"

"Will I what, Harry?"

"Join me for dinner at some point?"

Decided when her eyes lit up as she smiled enthusiastically, that she meant 'yes'. Merry Christmas Harry Cunningham, it's going to be a goodun'.


	14. Sunday 25 December 2011

**Apologies for the delay in updating. The dissertation is causing serious creative issues! Here is Christmas Day, part 1! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

**Sunday 25 December 2011**

**10:23am** Although am only half awake, am vaguely aware of amazing smells drifting into bedroom from kitchen area. Mmmm.

After pondering whether had travelled back in time and was still living at home with mum, realised is Christmas Day and Nikki stayed over last night.

Am now wondering whether food_ tastes_ as amazing as smells. Nikki is not known for her culinary expertise. In fact, remember last time she cooked, was only beans on toast, she managed to burn the toast...

... and the beans.

I mean, who on earth manages to _burn_ baked beans?

She still owes me a saucepan for that. Hope is not Christmas present. Would be rather boring... and rather unlike Nikki. Am sure will have excellent present as usual.

Slightly worried about mine for her now. Could be embarrassing if is terrible in comparison. Gah! Stupid Christmas present politics!

**10:26am** Have ventured into kitchen...

...wearing Santa hat for the occasion.

Makes a nice change to have someone to wake up to and show off crazy Christmas hat to on Christmas Day.

Well, not quite wake up to, but wake up and then see v. soon after. If had woken up _next_ to Nikki, would probably have meant start of very awkward Christmas Day for all concerned.

"And here's me thinking you're a Christmas scrooge Harry, when all along, you're just a little kid, excited about Christmas, and wearing Santa hats first thing in the morning!"

"Ho, ho, ho! Meeeeeerry Christmas Nicola! What have you asked Father Christmas for this year?"

"Well, for starters, I've asked him to stop my best friend from calling me Nicola. And now I'm thinking I might put in an extra, late request for him to stop the same best friend from doing _terrible_ Santa impressions."

"Well Santa will see what he can do about that... but as you can see, Santa's getting on a bit these days and might need some bribery in the form of a full English breakfast."

**10:28am** Decided own Santa voice was actually creeping me out a bit, so swapped it for usual sarcastic tone.

"As long as you're not cooking beans again. If you _are_ contemplating doing beans, at least use one of the old saucepans, like this one! In fact, you know what, I'll do the beans if you want. It's not fair that you're having to cook all of it."

"Harry, stop being such a pain in the ass, and get me the eggs out the fridge!"

"Oooh. Merry Christmas to you too! See, you do want my help, I knew it."

"No, that'll do, you can go sit down now. It's nearly all ready anyway."

"Well, check you out Doctor, or should I say 'Chef' Alexander!"

"Just call me Gordon."

"Gordon? Are you comparing yourself to the Ex-Prime Minister? Because as much as I hate to admit it, even this early in the morning, you're ever so slightly more attractive than he is!"

"Ha bloody ha. I can see the fact that it is Christmas has not affected the poor quality of your humour, Harry! Gordon _Ramsay_..."

"Ah, I see. Well I was under the impression that Gordon Ramsay was _good_ at cooking, so how would that make you in anyway similar to him?"

**10:30am** Gah! If looks could kill, and sometimes I think that Nikki's probably could, I'd be _lying_ on the mortuary slab tomorrow, not working next to it.

**10:39am** Breakfast was actually v. good. Tried best not to act surprised when told Nikki it was enjoyable. Did not receive second killer look, so assuming surprise was well hidden.

* * *

**12:07pm** After showering and getting ready for visit to mum's, have just spotted Christmas present under tree. Hmm. Am sure was not there _before_ shower.

Must be from Nikki. Unsure whether should put her present under tree too. But an envelope doesn't look as good as wrapped up present. Maybe should have put envelope in a box?

Have snuck a peek at present. Looks suspiciously like a saucepan. Am glad have held onto envelope for time being.

A saucepan? Has she actually got me a saucepan? Bloody great. Wish had bought her that corkscrew now...

**12:24pm** Women take _forever_ to get ready!

"Come on Niks!"

"I'm ready, I'm ready. I want to look half decent for your mum Harry, it is Christmas Day after all."

"It's not like you're my girlfriend Niks..."

"I'm your friend am I not? I am a 'girl'. Therefore, in one way or another, I am a girlfriend of yours... although I can only imagine how many others you've got on the go at the moment!"

"I'll have you know, that you and my mother are the only important women in my life at this moment in time, so you can relax."

"Bit of a lull at Christmas time on the ladies front is there?"

"It would seem so. But not on the 'men-who-are-horny-for-Nikki' front it would appear."

"Excuse me?"

Gah! Just realised she might have thought I meant me. Could not be digging bigger hole for myself if I tried.

"All those 'interested parties' last night. Let's see, there was the cocky guy with the '206 bones' line. A classic if ever I heard one. Then the dappy guy who said he'd asked for you for Christmas... and let's not forget the guy who was practically trying to barricade the pub to stop you leaving with me..."

"Ha! I'd almost forgotten about all that! Corr, there were some weirdo's out weren't there. After that second guy, I was starting to think you and Leo had set me up or something! It's hard to believe people think those lines _actually _work!"

"I think it's hard for people to believe that a gorgeous blonde like you has actually got enough brain cells to see through lines like that, let alone the fact that you're a doctor. Even if it's in a slightly unconventional sense of the word."

"That is part of the beauty of the job though isn't it? Someone ridiculous comes onto you, all you have to do is tell them you spend your days slicing open corpses and... bu-bye! Anyway, what's with the 'gorgeous' comment? What do you want Harry Cunningham? I've already bought your presents you know, so there's no use bribing me now!"

**12:31pm** Damn. Should have know Nikki is way too intuitive to overlook me calling her 'gorgeous' in general conversation. She did say presents though. Plural. Hmm... interesting.

And also bloody annoying as have only got her the one present.

"Well, I've seen the present under the tree, and it looks suspiciously like a saucepan, so I thought on the off-chance that you might decide a saucepan is a slightly dull Christmas present to give your best friend, I'd ply you with compliments in the hope of a reeeeally good present next year."

"You mean, through my amazing wrapping, you can tell exactly what the present is? Well, you might as well open it now..."

**12:46pm** Have opened saucepan. Is slightly larger than one with burnt baked beans on which is good.

Is also bright pink.

Suspect Nikki thinks is amusing.

Thanks to best friend, am now 38-year old bachelor with pink kitchen utensils.

Merry sodding Christmas!


	15. Sunday 25 December 2011 part 2

**Sorry again for the delay in uploading. Once the dissertation is handed in, chapters might start to appear more frequently! Hope everyone who's got revision and the likes is getting on ok with it! Summer's on it's way, never fear! :) x**

* * *

**25 December 2011 (the further adventures of...)**

**4:32pm** Have never been so glad to see own flat as am now. Mother's house at Christmas is absolute nightmare.

**4:33pm** Feel much like Bridget Jones reciting anecdotes from ridiculous mother's Christmas/New Year's turkey curry buffet. Come to think of it, am rather like male version of said literary heroine. Am eternal bachelor with outlandish group of friends, fondness for wine, and... Gah! Never mind male-version of Bridget... Know so much about Bridget, might as well _be her_.

**4:34pm** Is all Nikki's fault. For continuously making me watch the films. Although have to admit, turning up to posh garden party dressed as playboy bunny, and falling off ski lift from great height, not only v. amusing, but also things likely to happen to me. Although would not turn up to party as playboy bunny, but definitely in costume absurd compared to other refined people present.

**4:36pm** Can smell coffee brewing in kitchen while am sat on sofa with feet up. Now, _this_ is the Christmas I've been dreaming of. Naff Christmas telly, a full stomach, and Nikki making me coffee. So relaxi- Gah! Telephone!

"Hello?"

"Harry! Happy Christmas! How's your day been so far?"

Is Leo.

"Well, I've spent the bulk of my day at my mother's so..."

"Ah, say no more!"

"...But Nikki came along too, so..."

"Oh, I see. So not such an unbearable Christmas after all then, Harry?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just that spending Christmas Day with Nikki must be nice... for you both. Must have taken the heat off a bit at your Mum's?"

**4:38pm** Leo is right, had never realised Nikki was so good with 'Mums'. Wonder if she is so eloquent and charming with boyfriend's mums. If is case, is wonder she's not been married off years ago. Is good news for me though. Have fellow Bridget-like companion to spend Christmas and other holidays with... Hmmm. Thinking of holidays... Gah! Leo is still rambling on.

"Anyway, Janet and I were wondering, if you, and Nikki of course, have any room left in your Christmas stomachs, maybe you'd both like to join us for turkey leftovers this evening? Just sandwiches and things like that. Nothing fancy, I just really feel the need to get rid of this huge bird before the weekend is out!"

"Leo! That is no way to talk about Janet!"

Ha! Was a gag just asking to be delivered.

"You're on speakerphone Harry."

Is Janet's voice. Buggar!

"Hi Janet. I can't believe Leo would say that about you, can you? I'd give him a good kicking if I were you. He can afford to be taken down a peg or two if you ask me!"

"Harry. Do you want to come over later, or not?"

Leo again.

"Yes, yes, alright, Nikki and I will be there, as long as you promise not to embarrass us both by making more rude remarks about Janet. It just turns things awkward you know..."

"Very funny Harry, see you at seven."

"Bye Leo. Be nice. It's Christmas!"

Ha. Love winding Leo up. Especially on the phone! Is much less powerful when stripped of his glaring looks and authoritative body language.

"What on earth are you on about, rude remarks about Janet? Was that Leo on the phone? He's never made a rude remark about Janet in his life. Harry, what are you up to?"

Nikki is like Curious George, with a side helping of extra curious.

"Well I'll have you know, Leo said he wanted to get rid of the huge bird in his house by the end of the weekend..."

"Right, so basically, he made a generic comment about his Christmas Turkey, you managed to turn it into a remark about Janet, and are now feeling rather pleased with yourself for successfully mocking Leo. On Christmas Day as well Harry. Couldn't you leave it out, just for _one_ day?"

"Christmas Turkey? What? How the-? How did you-? I mean, how on earth did you know what Leo was _actually_ talking about?"

"Like I've told you before, must be down to the absence of a Y chromosome! Well, that, and the fact that I've leant the format of your 'hilarious' jokes over the past seven years. I think you've exhausted all your humour, and are now just reusing old quips and puns. Really Harry, I'd expect more from you!"

She winked at me. Sends shivers down me when she winks. Not sure if is because seems slightly out of place for best friend to wink at arbitrary conversational comments, or whether her wink just tends to have that effect. Either way, always get jittery, excited feeling in stomach when it happens.

* * *

**9:54pm** Have definitely eaten entire turkey over festive period. No idea how Americans have turkey at Thanksgiving as well as Christmas... Will definitely be another 364 days till I can stomach more of the stuff.

**9:55pm** Janet's sandwiches were amazing however. Probably ate half a turkey in sandwiches alone. Mind you, didn't wolf down as many as Nikki. Have no idea what she does with all the food she consumes. Have never seen anyone put away as much as her. Including great big rugby pals from Uni. Is medical wonder perhaps?

**9:58pm** Am now regretting making Nikki wait till got back from Janet and Leo's to open Christmas presents. Am concerned. Really want her to like (and accept) present. Hope have not got completely wrong idea and seems like world's most ill-advised Christmas gift. Hmmm.

**9:59pm** Once again, Christmas politics are spoiling the mood.

"Come here Harry! I've got something for you..."

**10:01pm** Best friends voice is emanating from bedroom. My bedroom. Gah! Must try not to get too excited. Is inevitable curse as man to immediately, in situation similar to this, regardless of female involved, picture said female in underwear, lying across bed in provocative manner.

**10:02pm** Realise possibility of impromptu vision translating into reality is miniscule, but vision is pleasing nonetheless.

**10:03pm** Have not been greeted by translation of vision into reality, but rather sight of Nikki holding ENORMOUS flat, square object, wrapped in red paper. Strongly suspect is a Christmas present.

Now deeply regret having present that fits in small white envelope.

"So, you know you mentioned a while back about having nothing substantial or striking enough to put on the wall above your bed. And with your love of travel, and constant whining about not knowing which bits of the world you've never visited, but should have... I, being an intuitive woman, put two and two together, and came up with... hopefully a great Christmas present!"

**10:11pm** Is giant, v. expensive-looking canvas print of map of the world. With pins and tiny date labels marking all the places have visited so far. Is without a doubt best present have ever had.

**10:12pm** Mood has lifted slightly. Although nervousness of mood had increased tenfold in wake of opening amazing Christmas present and still having mine to give.

**10:13pm** Have handed her envelope. Am slightly worried what she will say.

**10:14pm** She has pulled out two plane tickets to South Africa for New Years Day.

Am no longer worried what she will say, as huge, dazzling grin on her face says it all.

* * *

**So... Harry and Nikki off to SA in the new year! Looking forward to writing the next bits! :) If anyone's still interested in reading, and enjoying this story, please review, as will definately cheer up my days full of uni work! x**


	16. Monday 26 December 2011

**Boxing Day**

**26 December 2011 **

**7:47am** Wow. What. A. Christmas.

**7:48am** Finding it v. v. hard to process complexities of situation which now find self in.

**7:49am** After extremely successful present exchange with Nikki, including rather spontaneous (and explosive, I might add) _kiss_ (!) from her in response to her plane ticket surprise, now find self in bed with aforementioned best friend.

**7:50am** Or rather, not _in_ bed, but _on_ it.

Would seem that all manner of yesterday's nervousness, regarding giving Nikki her present, was unnecessary, in light of her reaction to said gift. Her luminous smile quickly turned into excitable hug, followed shortly thereafter by impulsive, yet rather passionate, kiss. Was unanticipated, but greatly appreciated addition to an already brilliant Christmas.

Believe slightly awkward (as usual) atmosphere in wake of kiss led to suggestion of opening a bottle of wine. A suggestion, of course, well received in present company! Bottle of wine led to excited discussion about travel, and ultimately, South Africa, after which it was decided that a new pin should be placed alongside the existing two in South Africa on my map, with the date '01/01/12' attached.

"I assume that the reason there are two tickets here, is because you're hoping I'll ask you to come with me to Cape Town is it?"

Remember, even through wine-hazed eyes, how _her_ eyes sparkled as she said this. A glistening sea of perceptiveness, with just a hint of sarcasm. Nikki all over.

"Well actually, I bought you two, because I was sure you'd need the extra seat for all the bloody luggage you usually incur ridiculous costs for!"

"Harry, that was _one time_ and it wasn't even-. You know what? Never mind. You _are_ coming with me Harry Cunningham, if only so I can prove to you my ability to pack light!"

Remember scoffing at this comment. Realise possibility of Nikki packing 'light' is like possibility of Leo ringing any minute to tell me to 'have today off work'. In short... _Im_possible.

"Well, I'll hold you to that promise. And it's a bloody good job you've decided to take me with you, or else I'd be stuck here with a fortnight's holiday, and nothing to do."

With talk of having 'holiday' from work, could see anxiousness spread across Nikki's face as realisation dawned on her that without booked leave, she might not be able to go away. Couldn't prolong her anguish.

"Don't worry, 'Best Friend of the Year' over here has not only booked_ himself _a fortnight off work... but you too! Didn't think I'd spend all that money 'on the off-chance' that we might both be able to have time off work did you? I'll have you know, I've worked hard with Leo these past few weeks to try and sort cover for us."

"Really? I had no idea you were planning anything. Let alone anything_ this_ special. Harry, thank you. You really are amazing!"

Cue the Christmas kiss, and all its trimmings! Mmmmm.

"Well, no need to thank me really. I mean, it was difficult enough to find someone as brilliant, dedicated and remarkable as me, but covering you was a doddle!"

Cue the slap on the arm and pouty bottom lip.

"You know Harry, _I'm_ the one holding the tickets. If you really don't fancy spending your two weeks leave strolling along the Thames, I suggest you start being a _lot_ nicer to me! Now let's add a new pin to the board in anticipation of the trip!"

Cue a lot of hassle finding pens, paper and scissors, dragging the GIANT canvas onto my bed in order to fully assess the scale of the map, and much comedy tiptoeing around the bedroom avoiding the many small pins earlier spilled on the carpet.

**7:58am** Am unsure at what point after this we both ended up asleep, canvas casually discarded off the end of the bed, but am now acutely aware of inability to move, due to position of arm underneath Nikki's neck.

Curled, rather comfortably behind her, am also aware that hand of spare arm is intertwined with Nikki's hand, presenting me with most physically comfortable, yet psychologically _un_comfortable situation.

**7:59am** Love watching her sleep. Listening to her breathe. The small curl of her lip as she smiles at her dreams. Really wish did not have to go to work today.

**8:01am** Ah. She's stirring.

**8:02am** Her free hand is wandering over her jeans and blouse. Suspect she has had same first waking thought as me, over whether is still fully clothed or not.

_My_ second thought was, on discovering was indeed fully clothed, wondering whether situation was a relief or a disappointment. Idea of sharing bed with Nikki in completely platonic nature seems rather disappointing, although is ultimately, typically 'us'.

Third thought was one of horror, as considered the possibility of the presence of the 'morning glory' curse of man. Idea of Nikki waking to find self with best friend's manhood prodding her from behind after completely innocent night's sleep was mortifying. Thankfully, quick glance down put mind at ease. Nervousness of situation must have prevented the sergeant from making an appearance!

**8:03am **Is hard to tell what Nikki's second or third thoughts are, even as has rolled over to face me. Aside from initial nervous reaction to sleeping situation, find self feeling more comfortable than ever in such close proximity to best friend. Realise now is classic example of when Leo would make sarcastic comment about personal space, and mine and Nikki's total lack of regard for it. Is true, but only when with each other. Personal space might be personal, by its very nature, but seems somehow empty without Nikki intruding in it.

"Morning, you awful drunk."

Good lord, is true, _was_ drunk last night. Explains dull pain in head now.

"Drunk? Me? Never!"

"You were definitely drunk! And on a school night too, Harry! _You_ have work today. I, however, am at liberty to go home, eat a ridiculous amount of chocolate, and watch all the amazing Christmas television circled in my Radio Times!"

"OK. There are two things fundamentally wrong with what you've just said! 'A', you circle all the TV you want to watch in the Radio Times? And 'B', you actually bother to _buy_ the Radio Times!"

"I always buy the Radio Times at Christmas. Just because you're all set up with Sky plus, and whatnot, don't criticise my Christmas traditions!"

"I apologise. I didn't realise that you and the radio times shared such a strong festive bond."

"It's a bond like no other."

**8:05am** Is grinning at me mischievously.

**8:06am** Pondering dreadfulness of having to leave Nikki, her crazy morning hair, and mischievous smile, just to go to work, have had sudden recollection of Christmas Eve.

"Well, if you can bear to remove yourself from your indescribable bond at some point this evening, do you fancy dinner? I mean, I told that sleazy guy the other night to 'join the queue', so unless we actually do go to dinner, you'll never get round to going out with him! And it would be a shame for him to have wasted his carefully combed, gel-swamped, hairstyle now, wouldn't it?"

"Ah, so if you're first in line for a dinner date with me, it being a _date_ would mean you're paying! Excellent. I'm in. I mean, I'll have to spend the morning using your sky plus to record all the TV I'll miss while out with you, but I've no doubt you can't wait to come back and watch The Sound of Music and Love Actually with me!"

Am now wondering what have let self in for, and whether dinner with best friend is worth four hours of chick flick hell.

Have decided 'hell' not possible when with Nikki.

Besides, will probably fall asleep during first film anyway, therefore missing all of chick flick time. Excellent idea.

"And don't worry Harry, even if you're tired from a long day at work, I'll be sure to wake you up if you drift off during the good bits!"

* * *

**Hope everyone's had a lovely Easter! :) And Dinabar, this chapter's for you, the 'perfect present kissing' just had to be done, i agree! :) Please keep reading and reviewing everyone! x**


	17. Monday 26 December 2011 part 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter is rather short, but will be followed shortly by chapter eighteen. Just felt it worked better as a chapter on its own. Hope everyone's having a lovely bank holiday!**

* * *

**Monday 26 December 2011 (part two)**

**8:03pm** Assumed was making wise, and rather intelligent, decision by telling Nikki to be ready for half seven when table at restaurant is in fact booked for half past _eight_. Cleverly took into account fact that best friend always takes approximately half an hour too long to get ready _every time_ we go out.

However, appears am not as clever as first hoped.

"Nikki, come oooon. The tables booked for eight. We were supposed to _be there_ five minutes ago!"

**8:06pm** Has appeared at bedroom door with curlers still in half her hair and only half her make-up done. Looks strangely half like v. attractive best friend and half like crazy lady from the fifties.

"Harry! You and I both know you've booked the table for at least half eight. Maybe later. You don't trust me to be ready on time."

"And with good reason! You are five minutes late."

Has now disappeared back into bedroom, but still continues to argue. Typical Nikki.

"Ah, but as I anticipated that you would tell me an earlier time than is actually needed, I do believe I am actually not late at all. If I'd been ready for when you'd said, we'd be _early_, and would have to hang around at the restaurant, and nobody wants that."

How is it possible for someone so _blonde_ to be so bloody perceptive? Is as if has the ability to read minds. Or maybe just my mind?

"Just out of curiosity Harry, when did you book the table for?"

Will remain silent and not cave in to feminine tactics. Will not allow her to be right. Again. As usual. Grrr.

"Haaaarry... I know you didn't book it for eight!"

Bloody hell, woman will not shut up. Is incapable of letting situation go if knows there is possibility of her being proved right, and me wrong.

"Fine. I booked it for quarter past. I knew you'd be late, yes. But if you don't hurry up now, we really _will_ be late."

**8:07pm** Ha. Have given into lie, but will still reign triumphant when arrive on time at _half past _eight.

"Harry."

**8:08pm** Has appeared at door again now, glass of wine in hand, make-up finished, hair curled... looking suspiciously ready to leave.

"No one books a table at a restaurant for quarter past eight. You're lying."

"Well, Harry Cunningham is not your average gentleman."

"Harry Cunningham, you're not _any_ sort of gentleman!"

**8:10pm** Has now insisted on drinking last of bottle of wine... at a glacial speed.

* * *

**8:47pm** Have finally arrived at restaurant. No thanks to Nikki, and the distinct lack of cabs around her apartment. Am somehow now late, even with half an hour 'slow-best-friend-allowance' built in.

Do not want Nikki to know that despite cleverly concocted plan, have still been outwitted by her.

"Hi there, we've got a table booked for two under the name 'Cunningham'."

"Certainly sir, and what time was that booked for?"

Damn it! Will whisper response in hope Nikki does not hear.

"Err, half past eight."

Cue much giggling from Nikki.

"Corr, Harry. You could have told me to be ready earlier, you've gone and made us late now!"


	18. Monday 26 December 2011 part 3

**Number 18! I said it'd be along shortly! :) x**

* * *

**Monday 26 December 2011 (part 3)**

**8:59pm** "Nikki Alexander, you're insufferable."

"Ha. You love it."

"You're right. I love being humiliated for making us late, right in front of the waitress. I don't remember being the one faffing around with curlers still in my hair, quarter of an hour after we were supposed to _be_ here!"

"Good job too. You'd look ridiculous with curly hair!"

Annoyingly, Nikki is not wrong. Few weeks back, discovered old pictures of school days. Back then didn't realise that sporting ridiculous white-man afro and bright red shell suit was _not_ likely to get me laid. Although remember mum used to tell me I had a 'unique and handsome' look. Curly-haired Harry is obviously an acquired taste.

"Besides Harry, you're only mad at me for 'humiliating' you in front of the hot waitress because you fancy the pants off her!"

"Oh that is so not true... Besides, she doesn't look like the type of girl who's likely to be wearing any pants!"

Received punch to arm for lewd remark. Love winding up Nikki with inappropriate comments.

"Ouch!"

"Well, was there really any need for that Harry? This is a nice restaurant and I was hoping to have a _nice_ evening, including a conversation or two with you that don't revolve around our waitress's underwear, or lack thereof."

"You're right. You're right... Can I talk about _that _waitress's possible lack of underwear then?"

Pointed to waitress across restaurant, possibly even more attractive than the first.

"Bloody Hell Harry, what is wrong with you today? No conversations about underwear full stop."

"What, not even your-"

"No! _Especially_ not _my_ underwear."

"Aha. So we've established there _is_ underwear to be discussed. Shame."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just... well, don't you think the world would be a more exciting place if no one wore any underwear?"

"I cannot believe this is actually going to be the calibre of conversation this evening. You can tell you haven't seen any of your guy mates recently. I assume this is the type of ridiculous thing you discuss in much detail with them?"

"Well, actually, the last time I met up with Aaron and Simon, they both just kept asking about you. It's bad enough I have to spend all day, every day with you, but then I go out with the lads and end up talking about... yep, you!"

**9:07pm** Received second punch to arm of evening.

"Shut up Harry, you'd miss me if you didn't see me all the time! Why were they talking about me?"

"I don't know really. Well, that's a lie, I do know... Simon fancies you, and I'm pretty sure Aaron still thinks you're too blonde to be a doctor. Said something last week about me hiring you, just to have someone to stare at all day."

"Ha! Those pair are ridiculous!"

"I know! As if I'd hire _you _to stare at. I'd definitely hire the underwear-less waitress!"

Third punch to arm. Definitely saw that one coming.

"Bloody Hell Niks, I need this arm to be able to work you know. Go easy!"

"You're downright horrible sometimes Harry Cunningham. Are you just being an arse because one of your friends fancies me?"

"Why on earth would I be an arse about that? Simon's more than welcome to find out what a pain in the neck you are on his own terms."

"Isn't Simon the Pilot?"

"Yes..."

**9:10pm** Uh oh. May have inadvertently offered to set Nikki up on date with old school friend who is not only incredibly suave and handsome, but is also bloody Pilot. If they get married and have kids, will have to be Best Man/Godfather and life will become living hell. Gah!

"Never dated a pilot before. Why have you never mentioned this before? C'mon then..."

Has grabbed my phone off the table...

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up Simon's number. Be rude not to call now I know he's a little interested."

**9:14pm** In frantic attempt to retrieve phone from across table, have managed to knock glass of wine all over tablecloth and self. No wonder Nikki is desperate to have date with hot Pilot, when 'date' with best friend ends up with best friend looking as if he has wet himself.

Should not have started talking about waitress's lack of underwear earlier. Bloody red wine putting words in my mouth!

"Nikki, I'm not sure Simon is the type of guy to appreciate you calling _him_ to arrange a date. How bout I let him know you might be interested, and give him _your_ number?"

"Hmmm. Fine. But don't forget. It's been ages since I've been out with someone who wasn't a drunk or an idiot."

"Hey! What about tonight?"

"Harry, I was talking about _you_!"

* * *

**Thank you to tigpop, charlotte88, dinabar, pinkswallowsun, HNfan1992, Anne1119, Slayergirl, Lizziginne, savingthestars, and hopelesslyhalfhearted for all the lovely reviews on this fic so far! Great to hear people are still enjoying reading this. **

**Also, in case anyone's interested, I uploaded a one-shot called 'Melt my Heart to Stone' a few days ago, but wasn't sure how many people had seen it, as have so far received only one review. So if anyone has a few minutes, and you fancy a quick read, I'd really appreciate some more feedback on it- good or bad! Thanks everyone, and good luck to anyone with exams at the mo! x**


	19. Friday 30 December 2011

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Been partying a little too hard after finishing uni for good, and am now on a serious job hunt. Hope everyone's exams/jobs/work is going ok! Hopefully I will squeeze a few more chapters out in the next few days! :) Pls keep reviewing! **

* * *

**Friday 30 December 2011**

**7:24pm** Ah. Home sweet home.

**7:26pm** Comfy jeans: On... Chinese Takeaway: Yum... Armageddon on TV: Brilliant... Cold beer from the fridge: Chilled... Feet up at end of hard day: PERFECT.

**7:31pm** Text from Nikki:

_Help!_ _Have no idea what to wear 2nite! Is Simon more of a blouse n jeans type or shud I go 4 short dress n hooker heels? N x_

**7:32pm** Bloody cheek! Is bad enough she's going out with my best mate, but now thinks is acceptable to ask about attire for evening. I mean... 'hooker heels', is that really necessary? Gah! Sound like an old man... Sound like my father. Or at least how he would sound were he here to witness this bloody shambles.

**7:33pm** Cannot believe I actually gave Simon Nikki's number. Cannot believe Nikki nagged and nagged until I did. Cannot believe Simon actually called her. Cannot believe they're _actually_ going to dinner. Basically, cannot believe my bloody bad luck.

Text Nikki back:

_Would say he is def a 'polo neck, baggy trousers and minimal make up' kind of bloke. H x_

**7:35pm** Yep. It's official. I'm a non-believer.

Am trying to sabotage best friend's date with other best friend. Am world's worst best friend. Am surprised have any friends left to be honest. Won't do if keep sticking nose in where isn't wanted.

Text Nikki again:

_Just Kidding. Wear whatever u usually wear. Always look gd when we go out. H x_

GAH! Has text back from previous message, before phone has finished sending this one. Cancel! Cancel! Canc-... Buggar!

Nikki:

_If I turn up and HE'S in polo neck n baggy trousers, will run for hills! If referring to me with tht comment, you're an arse! ;) N x_

**7:38pm** Ah. Shouldn't have sent second message. First message was regarded with sarcasm, not spite and was clearly acceptable, now have gone and made self look like absolute total- GAH! Another message!

Nikki:

_ALWAYS look gd eh? Even when we go out 2 rainy crimes scenes and am all damp n muddy? N x p.s. stop txting me when i'm txting u. Rle freaks me out!_

Ah crap. Have once again landed self right in it.

Replied:

_ESPECIALLY when damp n muddy. Is shame no other female pathologist in team. Me n Leo wud love a bit of girl on girl mud wrestling. H x_

**7:41pm** If am going to be caught out appreciating best friend's good looks, will at least turn into lewd innuendo in vain hope that obvious is less, er, obvious, than subtle.

Sometimes I confuse _myself_...

Ah. Phone is now ringing.

"Hello, Doctor Harry Cunningham speaking; devilishly handsome, unbelievably witty and pretty damn charming too, how can I help you?"

"Have you suddenly started answering your phone like that in light of our conversation the other day about how you think call centre girls are actually secretly very attractive? Are you planning to ensnare one with your blinding arrogance Harry?"

"Now, now, that's not very nice is it? There's nothing arrogant about telling the truth!"

"Only _you_ would believe that little speech is the truth Harry! Anyway, I can't believe you and your mud wrestling comment, you cheeky arseh-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Now, now, Doctor Alexander, I know you didn't ring me up _just_ to tell me off for my ludicrous text message. What is it you _really_ want?"

"Hmmm... Well, I'm just nervous I guess. I mean, I'm meeting up with a nice guy, well he must be a nice guy, right, I mean, he's your friend, and I just.."

"Woah, woah Niks, you're babbling. You're nervous?"

"Yes. Well, I want him to like me. So what should I talk about and stuff? Like what's he into or what doesn't he like in a girl?"

"I don't know Niks..."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're his friend! Don't guys tell each other these things?"

"No, as a matter of fact, we don't. And I don't see what the problem is. Why can't you just be _yourself _Niks?"

"Ha! Because I want him to _like me_, Harry."

"Well I like you, and I'd like to think you're yourself when you're around me."

"I am, that's the problem. So you might like me as in 'I like it when Nikki helps me out with my reports, makes sarcastic remarks about my bad jokes, and goes out drinking with me when I need it', but it's not like you're raring to jump into bed with me is it?"

**7:49pm** Felt self hesitate slightly at such a probing comment.

"Er, well no but-"

"No buts Harry, I need this to go well."

"So be yourself. Any guy who doesn't want you when you're just being you, doesn't deserve you at all."

"That's very sweet Harry, but that kind of thinking won't get me laid tonight!"

"Get you laid? Is that all this is about? If I'd have known that, I'd have never given Simon your number..."

"Don't be silly, you know I'm not like that..."

Found self scoffing at that remark as have sneaking suspicion Nikki_ is_ like that. Can't be sure, but pretty certain she's slept with more people than even I have.

"Niks, look, just be yourself for once. I know Simon. He'll love you just as you are."

"Love me, like... _love_ me, love me? Or love me like _you_ 'love' me."

"He'll love you."

Found self inwardly thinking...

_No one could ever you like I love you._

* * *

**I will get to New Years in SA eventually, never fear! :) Hope everyone's still enjoying reading! x**


	20. Saturday 31 December 2011 part 1

**Saturday 31 December 2011**

**8:23am** Bleurgh. Should not have drunk that large glass of red wine last night.

**8:24am** Or the second one.

**8:25am** And definitely should not have polished off the rest of the bottle after that.

**8:26am** Excessive wine drinking is getting to be habit nowadays. Used to think was all Nikki's fault, as is usually when in here presence that copious amounts of wine is drunk. However found self last night, Nikki absent, once again wondering how I'd consumed an entire bottle of wine _again_ without feeling in the least bit drunk...

Until I stood up that is.

Then I _knew_ I was drunk.

**8:28am** Although... was thinking about Nikki a lot last night. And did spend a large portion of evening on phone to her... So really, is Nikki's fault that am frequently a raving drunk, perched on the edge of sanity, about to cross over border into alcoholism.

**8:30am** Hmmm. Must refrain from drinking entire bottle _alone_ again in future. Have decided that if alcoholism is inevitable, would at least like to have Nikki as company in alcohol-flooded future, and will therefore only drink excessively when in company of said best friend.

**8:31am** Have realised will be spending next ten days in company of best friend, in rather beautiful country, with no work to do, and quite possibly access to some rather tasty South African wines...

**8:32am** Good job I did drink entire bottle last night then. Good form of training for my liver. Foresee incredible amount of alcohol consumption over next ten days.

Will be bliss. Mmmmm.

**8:33am** Just me, Nikki and a bottle (or three) or South Africa's finest.

Come to think of it...

"Leo! Any idea where Nikki is? She's usually in by now!"

"No, sorry Harry. I've got to shoot off to a scene now, could you make sure that the Neilson report is signed and couriered before this afternoon? Say, wasn't Nikki out with your friend the pilot last night? Must have been a good one! If she's not here by half nine, tell her _I'm _going to South Africa with you tomorrow instead of her!"

"Corr, what a lads' holiday that'd be, Leo! Ha! I'll tell her. Bye!"

**9:11am** Still no sign of Nikki. Hmmm.

**9:14am** Can't get Leo's comment, 'must have been a good one' out of my head. Find self back in 'terrible best friend mode' wishing that Nikki and Simon had an awful time, couldn't think of anything worse than them having a brilliant time, then spending all their spare time together, leaving me in effect friendless.

Actually, could think of much worse things. What if Nikki didn't make it home safe last night? What if is ill?

Am worrying self now. Will ring her.

Phone rang out. Left answer phone message.

Really quite worried now. What if- GAH, she's here!

"Harry, be a love and put the kettle on. I could murder a coffee right now. Is Leo in?"

"Er, no, he's not. Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you."

"Harry, calm down, I was driving. And believe me, after the effort it took to crawl out of bed this morning, I needed to concentrate one hundred percent on keeping my eyes open. There's no way I'd have had the energy to find somewhere to pull over and answer the phone. Anyway, why so worried?"

"Well you usually text when you're going to be late in. I just... never mind. Anyway, isn't it our cardinal rule that whoever is late in, buys the other a coffee from downstairs? Why am I _making you _coffee?"

"Because I am suffering with a serious migraine... and because you love me."

**9:46am** Is now doing that fluttery eyelashes and sickly sweet smile thing that, hate to admit it, makes me go along with whatever she wants. Will actively ignore, and purposely not reply to, last comment.

**9:47am** Yes, do love her. More than she knows. But is no sense in telling _her_ that. Will definitely stay grumpy instead.

"Ha! Migraine? Hangover more like! Good night then was it?"

"Yes, I suppose it was. What I can remember at least. I have a feeling I drank waaaay too much for a first date."

**9:48am** Found self wondering if the drunk Nikki I experience so frequently on Friday nights is the same drunk Nikki Simon got to experience last night. Hoped not as drunk Nikki is usually v. entertaining and hilarious, as well as endearing.

**9:49am** Feel as though am powerless to stop my two best friends from falling in love. Although am still unsure as to why would want to stop it in the first place. Surely having two best friends linked by love is good thing?

**9:50am** But what if, in crazy loved-up state, they both forget about 'best friend Harry' completely? After all, Harry is just a lonely, old, useless bachelor who would be no good to invite on double dates as has never had a long term partner, and would probably, to top it all off, be terrible best man/ godfather material.

"Harry! For gods sakes, don't look so bloody disheartened. Just because I went out for a drink with Simon last night, does not mean I have replaced you as my Friday night drinking buddy!"

"Well that's a relief! I was starting to wonder if I'd have to start going to AA meetings all by myself. So you had a good time then? Where did he take you?"

"I think it was called the Gatekeeper Inn or something. Bit out in the sticks but was so lovely and warm and cosy inside. Had an open fire and everything!"

**9:53am** Find self having flashback to a night five years ago. The night that could have changed everything between us. Nikki and I, sat in a country pub, primarily to avoid 'death by pathology conference', but inevitably sharing two bottles of wine... and then a kiss. A slightly awkward and unexpected kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

**9:54am **Obviously Nikki has no recollection of these events, which for some reason have stuck firmly in my memory alongside a feeling of great warmth.

"Wasn't as nice as that pub we found at that conference years ago though. That place was lovely, wasn't it?"

**9:55am **Obviously Nikki has vague recollection of events after all. Is slight relief must say. Can feel self grinning foolishly.

"Mmmm. Yes, it was lovely. So no man and his soggy wet dog ogling you from the corner in _this_ pub then?"

"No, fraid not. I did get a kiss again though. Country pubs is obviously where I am at my most attractive!"

Gah. Am definitely lost for words on this one. Never mind 'vague recollection', Nikki has full, detailed recollection of that evening.

"Er, I wouldn't say that necessarily. Was it quite dark in there? Maybe he couldn't see you properly in the low light?"

**9:56am** Ouch! Could swear Nikki's forcefully slapping in response to my teasing has gained ferocity and power over the years.

And she knows I bruise like a peach!

"I'm kidding Niks, I'm sure you looked stunning, as you will the next time you see him. Simon's a very lucky guy."

"What makes you think I'm seeing him again?"

Feel sense of hope rise in stomach.

"Well, aren't you?"

"Yes, course I am, just don't like how you assume! He's asked me to his friends New Year's party tonight! Finally, a new years eve party with someone other than you or Leo to kiss at midnight!"

"Hey! I'll have you know Doctor Alexander that myself and Professor Dalton are possibly two of the most incredible men you could wish to caress the lips of at the start of a new year. Does this mean you're not coming to the institute dinner now then?"

"Harry, I thought we agreed after the ridiculously boring time we all had last year, that we weren't going to bother this time?"

**9:58am** Is good job didn't put ticket I bought for Nikki on her desk like I was planning to. Would seem like total idiot now. Cannot believe have spent £70 on two tickets that now might as well throw in bin.

2012 better deliver something seriously good, because 2011 has offered up pretty much sod all!

"Yeah, I just thought if we had nothing else to do we might as well go. But I must say, as Leo had the pleasure of the kiss last year, I feel as though you're letting me down slightly when it was clearly my turn this year."

"Oh Harry! Maybe you should come to the party? Actually, I'm surprised Simon hasn't already invited you."

"No, I'm ok thanks Niks, you go and have a good time but try not to get _too_ drunk. I am not prepared to hold your hair back in the aeroplane toilets tomorrow while you're suffering from the world's worst hangover!"

"Oh Harry, come on! Come with me. I'm sure there'll be lots of beautiful, single women there."

**10:02am** Declined her offer once more as gathered up case file and headed to cutting room, but as I left the office, couldn't help thinking Nikki was right – there would be at least one beautiful, single woman at that party tonight.

Just can't help feeling that by now, may have already missed my chance with her.


	21. Saturday 31 December 2011 part2

**Saturday 31 December (Part 2)**

**NEW YEARS EVE**

**5:54pm** Cannot believe have let Leo talk me into going to ridiculous institute dinner after all. _Can_ however believe that, as usual, have managed to leave everything till last minute and will now get slap on wrist from Leo for making us all late. Me, Janet and Leo that is. No Nikki. Great.

**5:55pm **Talk about third wheel.

**6:06pm** Find self wondering why agreed to go along at all now Nikki's bailed out.

**6:11pm** Find self also running like lunatic towards dry cleaners, hoping to make it before it closes. Do not have energy, funds or time to go and buy another suit now.

**6:18pm** Buggar. Am twenty minutes late. Crazy owner man will never give me my suit now.

**7:12pm** Ha. Am genius and v. charming individual. Dry cleaning man's wife was at shop, so knocked on door politely, smiled sweetly and got suit back. Tahdah! Brilliant.

**7:13pm** Although now means actually have to go to dinner. Not so brilliant.

**7:15pm** Could try and feign illness. 'Cough, Cough, Leo I'm sick'. He'd never buy it. Actually told me to stop moping earlier. Me? Moping? Asked what he thought I was moping about if in fact looked to be moping. He said 'obviously the fact that Nikki's not coming tonight'.

**7:16pm** Cannot believe that Leo believes am incapable of having good time without Nikki. Is as if he thinks whole world revolves around her and am happiest when with her. Ha.

**7:17pm** Hmm... On second thoughts, scares me how well Leo knows me.

**8:46pm** I knew I hated these things. Just forgot how much.

**8:52pm** Or perhaps I never _really_ realised I hated these things before, as have always had Nikki for company and to ease the pain of hearing John from the tox lab recount his story of the missing test tube rack... for the millionth time.

Time for a drink I think.

* * *

**9:08pm** Is officially longest dinner ever. How are desserts only just being served now?

**9:11pm** Would have thought being sat next to Janet and across from Leo would have made evening more bearable but, as it happens, Janet keeps stroking arm and patting hand in reassuring manner and Leo keeps making a face like only he knows how – a face of pity, with eyes as if they're trying to squeeze tears from mine. These actions are magnified whenever another colleague brings Nikki into the conversation.

"So, where is Doctor Alexander?"... Hand squeeze. "How is Doctor Alexander getting on with those remains from the quarry?"... Stroking of arm. "Shame Doctor Alexander couldn't make it, she's always the life and soul of the party"... Pitiful look... the list goes on.

**9:42pm** After much sliding of cheesecake around plate in effort to look like was bothered about eating, have retreated once more to bar in corner of room. Realise that in about ten minutes all tables will be moved to edge of room to reveal large dance floor.

**9:43pm** Is without doubt worst part of evening.

**9:44pm** Has ability to make stomach drop in manner of sudden falling sensation or sense of impending doom.

**9:45pm** Am definitely sensing impending doom... Although... Is that? No...

**9:46pm** Is bloody miracle! Am saved from pain of next few hours by vision in white. Well, more of a caramel kind of brownish-cream. But a vision nonetheless.

**9:47pm** Welcome to the floor, best friend and hero (or perhaps heroine) of the hour, Nikki Alexander.

**9:48pm** Joy of seeing best friend enter room, looking even more stunning than usual in rather slinky, backless cream dress, caused stomach to leap twice as high as had dropped just a few minutes earlier.

**9:49pm** Pretty sure is giant, idiotic smile right across face at present.

"White wine please, Harry!"

"Good evening to you too, Doctor Alexander!"

"Seven, nearly eight years we've known each other Harry Cunningham. I'd like to think that, by this point in our relationship, you won't get too offended when I decide to skip the pleasantries and order a drink instead!"

**9:54pm** Ordered wine straight away. Denying Nikki a drink when stressed or upset is like denying her food when she's hungry; it isn't likely to end well.

"Party a bit of a waste of time was it then?"

"Party wasn't a waste of anyone's time. Simon on the other hand... You know, you do have the crappiest friends Harry."

Gave a mischievous grin in Nikki's direction.

"I don't know about that. _You_ have your uses."

"I know. _I'm_ wonderful, but your male friends... Corr! I mean that Francis guy was a waste of space, poor Niall. And now Simon. Men are all as bad as each other!"

"I hate to break it to you Niks, whilst off on one of your riveting feminist rants, but not _all _men are terrible to women. In fact, what is it exactly that Simon did?"

"Ha! That arrogant, pompous bastard! Well, where do I start?"

**9:56pm** Sensing this could take a while, and with Nikki halfway through glass of wine already, did the courteous thing and ordered her another.

* * *

**11:04pm** An hour of conversation later, revolving entirely around the ills of the male of the species, and we'd finally changed the subject.

"Anyway, how did u manage to get hold of your suit? There's no way you got to the dry cleaners in time!"

"Ah, I have my ways."

"Your _ways_? What did you do? That guy in the dry cleaners is an opening time Nazi, there's no way you sweet talked him into handing it over when you were twenty minutes late!"

"Sort of lucked out there. His wife was locking up, and you know how they say opposites attract? Well they sure did for this couple. She was as nice as anything! No sweet talking required!"

"Maybe she fancied you Harry?"

"Well, who wouldn't?"

"Good question. Maybe those women who prefer their men a little less arrogant?"

"Don't know any like that! Anyway, how on earth did you get in here? I've still got your ticket at home."

"You're not the only one who can flirt your way towards getting what you want, Harry!"

"Now_ that_ I can believe."

"So you bought me a ticket? But I thought we'd agreed not to come this year?"

"Well you're here aren't you?"

"Only because you are."

"Lucky me."

**11:21pm** Hope am not flushed as red as am imagining self. Am still ecstatic about Nikki turning up tonight. Even if have spent last hour discussing Simon's womanising ways and feeling guilty for ever having given him Nikki's number.

"Fancy a dance Doctor Cunningham? After all, be a bit of a waste of a new dress and shoes if I didn't get to be twirled around at least for a little while tonight."

"Well alright then. It's been a while since I 'twirled' anyone though. I might be a bit rusty!"

"I'll forgive you."

* * *

**11:43pm** Twenty minutes of crazy, energetic 'dancing' later, and the inevitable happened. Slow song.

**11:44pm** Tried not to show surprise when Nikki took both my hands and placed them on her hips, before looping her own arms round my neck.

Gulp.

**11:45pm** Find self staring straight into depths of most mesmerising brown eyes have ever encountered.

**11:47pm** Find self also lowering head slightly as Nikki leans to whisper in ear.

"It's nearly midnight Harry. Looks like you might get your turn this year after all."

"So everything worked out for the best then eh?"

"Looks that way."

* * *

**11:54pm** Six minutes to go. Is strange feeling, knowing am about to share kiss with Nikki. Is not as if hasn't happened before, but is usually more spontaneous than this.

**11:55pm** Don't remember being this nervous at New Year two years ago. Suspect had drunk considerably more that night.

Suspicious smile is spreading across Nikki's face...

"You know Harry, if all this hype about the world coming to an end in 2012 is true, this could well be the last New Year's kiss we both ever have."

"Better make it a good one then."

Without thinking, pulled her flush against me, felt her arms tighten round my neck, and pressed my lips against hers. Uncontrollably, felt my hands move over the silky material of her dress, till the contact with the bare skin of her back shocked me into breaking the embrace.

"Harry. Wow. But it's not even midnight yet."

"I know... Just felt like I needed a little practice."

Simultaneous to Nikki's radiant grin, could hear crowd around us shouting...

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven..."

2012, here I come.

* * *

**Just a short plane ride to go till South Africa! Nearly made it! :) Hopefully peole are still reading and enjoying! :) x**


	22. Sunday 1 January 2012

**Sunday 1 January 2012**

**New Year's Day**

**9:21am** Familiar aversion to bright light and excruciating pounding sensation in head suggests drank rather more last night than had originally thought. Am feeling v. pleased with self for having had foresight to book evening flights.

**9:22am** Am also feeling rather proud, if not a little disappointed, that was sober (and sensible) enough to ask the cab driver to drop Nikki off at _hers_ last night.

**9:23am** Thought of awkwardly waking up in same bed as best friend after an evening filled with flirting, suggestive looks and several ambiguous kisses, is not most appealing.

**9:24am** Mind you, neither is waking up _alone_, in a cluttered bedroom displaying all the signs of a drunken night out. The half empty uncorked bottle of wine, plate of pizza crumbs, scattered array of clothing, and fact that have woken up with head at the foot of my bed, all tells a story.

The story of a lonely bachelor.

A lonely bachelor who is almost certain he is developing feelings for his best friend, in light of the drunken evening's events so perfectly described by the artefacts in question.

**9:27am** Having thought upon this last statement, have realised that 'develop' is not necessarily appropriate in this context, as have most likely harboured feelings of this nature for quite some time. Therefore, is not feelings themselves that have developed, but rather _awareness _of said feelings.

**9:29am** Is bloody typical would happen to realise all this when am about to jet off on two week holiday with Nikki. A holiday which, by its very nature, will probably involve me spending much of my time in extremely close proximity to the woman who means more to me than words can say.

**9:30am** Still, how hard can it be to spend two weeks in paradise, denying every recently discovered feeling, and hiding behind a facade of humour and sarcasm? With seven years practice it should be a doddle.

Having now realised true extent of feelings however, could make it infinitely more difficult...

Gah! Phone.

"Morning travel buddy! Wakey, wakey, rise and shine! I can tell from your sleepy voice you're still in bed!"

"Bloody hell Niks, you're mighty energetic, and psychic may I add, for someone who had nearly two bottles of wine last night, and has only had..."

Glanced at clock on bedside table.

"...five hours sleep."

"Course I'm energetic! I'm going _home_ today Harry! And as for the psychic thing, I guess I've just known you waay too long now! Anyway, why did you have to go and book evening flights? I'm too excited! I don't think I can wait!"

"Well you're going to have to bloody well wait because: a) I've got the tickets, and b) I haven't packed yet, so we aren't going anywhere till I have."

"You haven't packed yet?"

"I thought you said you knew me too well? When am I ever organised about going away?"

"You're right there. Couldn't even find your bloody passport when you were off to Hungary. Probably shouldn't have bothered telling you where it was to be honest."

"Yeah, cheers for that intervention, Niks. Because of you, I was actually _able_to travel to a country that, from the moment I stepped off the plane, wanted me dead."

**9:34am** Has been almost two years since Hungary. Am glad that, after being persuaded by Nikki to open up about everything, am now able to talk about, and more importantly, reflect on the whole episode.

"How can you possibly blame me for that?"

"Same way that if anything goes wrong in South Africa, you'll be to blame as well."

"What is going to go wrong do you suppose?"

"I don't know, anything! Terrible weather, food poisoning, my luggage could get lost and I won't have any clothes for the entire trip?"

"Don't tempt fate you awful thing! Besides, it's highly unlikely your clothes will get lost, because as it stands, you still haven't _packed _any clothes! Don't worry. I'll be over in half an hour."

"What on earth for?"

"To help you pack of course! You'll never get everything in your suitcase properly on your own. Like I said, I know you Harry Cunningham, and packing is not your forté."

"Forté? Why would packing be anyone's forté? It's not like people do this for a living!"

"Yes they do. What about people who work in factories and pack boxes?"

"Nikki Alexander, you are quite possibly the most ridiculous person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing!"

"Ah, ridiculous maybe, but I pack a great suitcase! See you soon!"

**9:37am** Has hung up on me. No chance to protest. Buggar. Will have to get out of bed now.

**10:04am** Have spent last half an hour trying to locate clothes and other items that need to be packed.

**10:05am** So far, 'pile of things to be packed' consists of the following:

Toothbrush, razor, two pairs of boxers and a t-shirt.

Suspect this is not enough for two weeks away.

**10:06am** However, it would appear all items of clothing in the Cunningham household currently reside in the washing basket.

Gah! Doorbell. It would also therefore appear that am about to get an earful from Nikki about inability to organise self.

* * *

**10:46am** Nikki has been rifling through bedroom drawers for past ten minutes. Have been sat on edge of bed trying to convince her that can sort myself out.

She's having none of it.

"Harry, you could have at least put all the clothes you're planning to take in one place. It would have made it much easier to pack."

"It _is_ all in one place."

**10:47am** Grinned at her and pointed to vastly overflowing wash basket in corner of room.

"No way Harry! _Everything_ you own can't be dirty?"

"Well there's never any point in doing a weekly wash for just me. What a waste of electricity. Might as well wait a while longer and actually _fill_ the washing machine."

"Fill the washing machine? This lot would fill _ten_ washing machines."

"Or suitcases! But I only have one. Which is why I'm so glad you're here to help. Coffee?"

Left room in a hurry so as to avoid being scalded by the steam no doubt pouring from Nikki's ears.

"Well we'd better bloody well get some of it washed then. I am NOT packing you a suitcase full of dirty clothes."

**10:53am** Muffled grunts and a dull thud coming from bedroom.

Opened door, coffee in hand, to find Nikki, upturned wash basket in hands, standing over a pile of my dirty laundry.

Have had sudden realisation that what was about to unfold would have involved Nikki handling my dirty underwear.

And if there's anything that would make me do my own packing, that's got to be it.


	23. Sunday 1 January 2012 part 2

**Sunday 1 January 2012**

**T-Minus fifteen minutes till take off...**

**8:35pm** Bloody hate flying. Should have probably considered this when organising Christmas present which has now left me strapped into a steel bird about to be launched tens of thousands of miles into the air.

**8:36pm** Actually. Is not that I hate flying at all. Wanted to be a pilot in fact. Just hate the idea that _someone else_ is doing the flying. If_ I_ was in control of plane, would be much more comfortable, but as it stands, am putting whole life in someone else hands.

**8:37pm** Only small comfort is, have checked film schedule for flight and is Harry Potter followed by the new (well, not that new, but when do I ever get the time to sit down and watch films?) Batman.

**8:38pm** Actually, didn't check which Harry Potter it was...

**8:39pm** On second thoughts, doesn't matter. They're all bloody brilliant.

**8:46pm** Prospect of enduring 12 hour flight would be greatly improved if was not sat next to Nikki 'Queen of the skies' Alexander who keeps telling me am a 'Pansy' for being over cautious about planes.

"Harry, for such a rational and scientifically-minded being, you're bloody _irrational _when it comes to flying."

"I am not irrational. I'm just realistic. We're all trusting the skills of a pilot who, let's be honest, none of us have even seen. We sit on this plane, with no idea of who's flying it. Could be a twelve year-old boy for all you know."

_Evening to all passengers. This is your Captain speaking. I would just like to inform you that we will shortly be making our way towards the runway, ready for takeoff. I will update you with further flight details in due course._

"Harry, did that sound like a twelve year-old to you?"

"No. But he could have just gone through puberty early."

"Stop being ridiculous. The pilot is well trained and no doubt very experienced at his job."

"As may be. But he's still a human isn't he. We all make mistakes. You hear about plane crashes all the time on the news."

"Yes, people do make mistakes Harry. But don't pretend you're not included in that. Just because stories like, 'Pathologist sneezes during autopsy and dissects liver incorrectly' don't appear in the news all that often, doesn't mean we don't all make mistakes. But that also doesn't mean we're going to crash you know. There's so much technology on these planes that they probably barely even need a pilot flying them at all."

"Well the image I now have in my head, of a cyborg-type person fiddling with the knobs in the cock-pit, is really not helping. Thanks Niks!"

"No problem. Now shut up and watch the hot air hostess point out all the exits."

**8:49pm** Truth be told, air hostess isn't all that attractive. Not compared to Nikki. Most people aren't. But sure as hell won't be telling her that. Will instead stare openly at said air hostess in effort to make Nikki jealous that vaguely attractive male air attendant in opposite aisle is most definitely gay.

**8:51pm** Have reached end of runway. Time to start sucking on Worther's Original in bid to prevent ears from 'popping' when get too high. Buggar. Where did I put sodding things?

**8:52pm** Always amazes me the speed at which aeroplanes can go from nought to a gazillion miles per hour. Feel as though cheeks are being sucked backwards in motion not dissimilar to that encountered when on ridiculously fast rollercoaster.

**8:53pm** Will casually browse through airline magazine in effort to take mind of current extreme speed, nausea and ear-popping situation.

"Harry, you've been staring at that page for the last five minutes. If you're really that bothered about colouring in SpongeBob Squarepants, you'll have to wait till the cabin crew can find you some crayons I'm afraid."

**8:57pm** Gah. Realised have been staring at kids section of magazine for what seems like a year.

"Actually, I was trying to do the 'Kiddie Crossword'. 'Animal with bad temper, little patience, and huge appetite. Communicates by growling'. Was going to put _you_ down as the answer, but it also says 'Loony Tunes character', plus your name doesn't fit. Hmmm. Must be the Tasmanian devil."

**8:58pm** Received one of Nikki's classic 'I'm sooo not impressed by your failed attempt at sarcastic wit' glare. Gives me the shivers. But in an exciting way.

* * *

**9:11pm** Oh good, the seatbelt signs are off. Perhaps I'll get up and walk around for a bit. Oh wait, that's right, I'm on a frigging plane. Am sure brief tour of both aisles is not something I'll regret passing up the chance to do. Will sit here and read a nice bit of Patricia Cornwell instead.

"I'm just going to pop to the loo, Harry. Is that ok?"

"Well I'm hardly going to tell you that you can't get up and relieve yourself am I? It's _your_ bladder, not mine!"

**9:12pm** Suddenly realised, as Nikki is in window seat, question was most definitely angled towards getting me to move out of her way. Will not blush and act embarrassed. Will instead pretend as if sarcasm and irritating nature is on purpose.

"I wasn't asking you if I could go to the toilet, so much as asking you to move your lazy arse off the seat so I can get past!"

"I think I'm ok here to be honest, but thanks anyway."

**9:13pm** Got the glare again. Only this time, was a definite hint of evil in it. Woah, made spine tingle even more than last time. Have really got to find a way of minimising body's adverse responses to Nikki, or will make life as best friends v. difficult indeed.

**9:14pm** Oh god, in a bid to show me that incessant, irritating behaviour will not succeed in winding her up, Nikki is proceeding to climb over me. If spine tingles in response to a single glance from her, am deeply worried as to body's reaction to her straddling me momentarily, her chest precariously close to my face as she does so.

**9:15pm** Phew. Ordeal was over in matter of seconds, and as yet have not developed a rash of embarrassment or otherwise.

* * *

**9:34pm** Nikki has been gone for ages. Wonder if is suffering from delayed hangover from last night? Hmm.

**9:42pm** Is still not back. Will have to go check on her.

**9:43pm** Or not.

"Finally. The wanderer returns."

"Thought I heard the pilot make an announcement. Did I miss anything important?"

"Only that we're about to be flying over Hogwarts, so if you see a Dementor or two sailing past the window, not to be alarmed."

**9:44pm** Chuckled to self. But was partly because, with a headphone still in one ear, Ron was saying: _"Blimey, Harry. You've slayed dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?",_ and couldn't help thinking how true to life that was. Minus the dragons bit of course.

"Oh, I apologise, it was actually Dumbledore who said that. Wasn't really listening to the pilot."

"Very funny Harry."

**9:45pm** Lordy. Is now squeezing back past me to get to her seat in manner as precariously as upon her escape. Can feel pulse racing.

"Seriously though Niks, where on earth have you been? You can't have been in the loo all this time?"

"I wasn't. I got chatting to someone. Really strange actually. Was a guy I went to school with in Cape Town. Michael Roberts. He's back and forth with work and has offered to show us around for a few days if you fancy it?"

**9:46pm** For reasons beyond my comprehension, felt as though Michael Roberts was a threat from the moment his name left Nikki's lips.

**9:47pm** Now see why. Michael Roberts is tall, tanned, attractive, and looks like he spends 95% of his life in the gym. Is also cocky bastard who appears to have the hots for Nikki.

"Nikki, there's a spare seat up in First Class if you'd care to join me? My business partner was meant to be on this flight, but had to cancel last minute."

"Thanks Michael, but I'm on this trip with Harry, my colleague. Harry, this is Michael. Michael, Harry. So I'll stay thanks, but it's really lovely of you to offer."

**9:48pm** Ha. That'll show Michael 'I'm-so-sure-of-myself-and-have-arms-bigger-than-most-people's-torsos' Roberts. Nikki chose to stay with me.

**9:49pm** Feel as though should have forked out for First class tickets now though.

**9:50pm** And could have made effort to go to the gym at least a few times in the last few weeks.

"Thanks for staying Niks. You could quite easily have gone off with 'Mr Muscle' to enjoy the luxuries of First Class. Sorry you got crappy old economy with skinny old me."

"Harry Cunningham. There's nothing I could want more right now than to be in a cramped aeroplane, sitting next to you, watching Harry Potter, and listening to your sarcastic drivel. Plus, as I am getting extremely tired, and will soon be in need of a nap, I will be needing a half decent nap buddy, and from previous experience, I know you to be extremely capable of filling this position adequately. Besides, Mr Muscle's muscles would be waaay too hard to snooze on. Much prefer to lean on your bony shoulders."

* * *

**11:23pm** Have been watching Nikki out of corner of eye for some time now. She is currently propped up against me, head supported by the small pillow carefully placed on my 'bony' shoulder. Have biggest smile across my face right now.

**11:35pm** After drifting in an out of sleep for a while, can feel Nikki shifting slightly and- GAH! Her lips are definitely on mine. This is _definitely_ a kiss.

**11:36pm** If Nikki is still asleep, which appears to be the case, is kissing her taking advantage? She did kiss me, but has done so before in sleepy, fatigued state. In fact is becoming a bit of a habit of hers. Would be far more interesting to kiss her when sleep or alcohol are not factors in the situation.

"Harry. Harry kiss me..."

**11:38pm** Oh holy moly. If this is a joke, it's not bloody funny. If is not a joke, Nikki is quite clearly having dreams about kissing me. Couldn't have asked for more.

**11:39pm** Except maybe for her to want to kiss me in a more awake and sober state.

**11:43pm** Decided, after last four or five minutes of dream- provoked mumbling and groaning revolving entirely around the subject of myself and Nikki kissing, that it would be rude to deny her subconscious the kiss it so desperately craves.

"I love you Niks"

And a kiss to seal the deal.

So what if she'll never know how much I care. At least I've been able to tell her, without risking our friendship. And the way I'm feeling right now, having her close is all that matters.

* * *

**They're nearly in SA! Yay! :) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Keep them coming! Is lovely to hear what people think, and also if anyone's got any plot ideas for me to work into this two week holiday of Harry and Nikki's! :) xx**


	24. Monday 2 January 2012

**Sorry it's taken a while to upload! Been busy busy creating a brilliant (if i do say so myself) medieval knight's costume for my last ever Uni Summerball on Saturday. So, having spent the best part of the week covered in paper maché and acrylic paint, I thought it was high time I got back to some writing instead! Hope you enjoy the first snippet of SA, even if it is from inside a cab!**

**Monday 2 June 2011**

**9:14am (UK time)**

**10:14am CTT (Cape Town Time)** Phew! Finally made it out of the bloody airport and into a cab. Have never been so glad to sit down in all my life!

"Seriously Niks, anyone would think you'd never navigated an airport before. I was starting to wonder if we'd ever _leave_ the damn place before we head back again in 14 days. And as lovely as the interior of Cape Town International Airport is, I do have things planned for this trip that will hopefully be more exciting than making friends with security staff and trial testing the metal detectors to see what will, or won't, set them off..."

"What? How was I supposed to know that the tiniest bit of metal can set them off?"

"They're_ metal _detectors Niks, the clue's in the title! And to be fair, the big bald guy _was_ shouting at everyone to remove their belts before going through."

"Well maybe I forgot I was wearing one!"

"And the keys in your pocket?"

**10:15am** Have feeling have overstepped the mark on the teasing front as is now v late (or early, depending on how you're looking at it), and as am well aware, tired Nikki = cranky Nikki, and one who doesn't usually take all too kindly to Harry's, equally tired, sense of humour.

"Look Harry, if you're just going to try and wind me up this whole trip, then perhaps you should have just left me in the airport. I'm not in the mood ok."

Definitely overstepped the mark.

"Sorry Niks. I'm sorry."

**10:16am** Squeezed her hand to try and emphasise point, but is now staring out of taxi window in silence. Great bloody start to the holiday. Well done Harry.

* * *

**10:27am** Feel as though am being watched. Lift forehead off of window and turn to face Nikki. Is staring right at me.

"Ok, so maybe you _can_ wind me up, just a _little _bit occasionally... Otherwise I might think there's something wrong with you, you know?"

Pulled her close and gave her a huge hug, a real 'Cunningham special'.

"Ooooow."

"What now?"

"My neck aches. Probably from spending an 11 hour flight with my head on your bony shoulder."

"Oh well I am sorry your royal highness, next time, in preparation for a long haul flight with you, I shall make a special effort to try and 'beef up' a bit, paying particular attention to my shoulders. Would that please you?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Fine."

**10:29am** Am ever so slightly insulted by constant insinuation that physique (as represented by scrawny shoulders) is less than desirable in eyes of best friend. Suspect she is imagining exquisitely ripped torso of Muscle Man Michael right now. Hmpf.

"So... I'm intrigued Harry, what could you possibly have planned for us that is _more _exciting than faffing around with the airport's metal detectors for hours on end?"

"Well, now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"But I don't even know what hotel we're going to. This is like some sick, twisted, mystery tour of Cape Town!"

"Excuuuuse me? What about this amazing trip that I'm bringing you on is 'sick and twisted'?"

"Well,_ you_ actually. I get the feeling that you're getting some sort of pleasure out of seeing me anxious like this. Like some sort of power trip!"

"Mwahahahaha..." (Best evil laugh as could manage after being awake for more than 24 hours) "Maybe I am. Because I _have_ all the power. For once in this relationship of ours, _I'm_ calling the shots! And you, Nicola Alexander, are just going to have to put up with it!"

**10:31am** Am now laughing at Nikki's dramatic effort of huffing loudly and crossing her arms in an overly obvious, 'I'm sulking now' kind of way.

**10:35am** "Well just at least tell me what the hotel's like then."

Ha! Knew she wouldn't last long. Sulk lasted all of four minutes!

"And who says we're going to a _hotel _eh?"

"Well where else would we be g-. Harryyyyy. Tell me now, _exactly_ where we're going! If you're taking me to some dodgy hostel or a bloody campsite or something, I'll..."

"Now, now, let's just remember who paid for your tickets to come out here in the first place shall we? Hotel or no hotel, we'll have an amazing time. So, do you trust me?"

Put on big puppy dog eyes to help the cause.

"Hmm. I suppose so... But you'd still better bloody hope it's a hotel."

**10:37am** Smiling to self knowingly in manner that is sure to agitate Nikki. She's right, if was not winding her up every so often, would feel as though there was definitely something wrong. Would have lost my 'mojo' as it were. Although suspect 'mojo' is something only v. cool people like Austin Powers can have.

**10:42am** Scenery is astounding in Cape Town. Mixture of industrialised buildings and busy, charismatic streets, but with incredibly natural and serene back drop. Can understand why Nikki loves it here so much.

* * *

**10:46am** Was almost drifting off to sleep for a moment, when felt Nikki's body gradually leaning towards mine, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Hey. Head off the bony shoulder you!"

**10:47am** Oops, feel bad for disturbing her now as is clearly very sleepy and is now staring at me with confused, hazy look on face. Is hard not to indulge in sumptuous thought created in head – that if was an item with Nikki, would get to wake up to this incredibly endearing and dazzling sight every day.

**10:48am** No, brain must not be allowed to process these types of thoughts. Can only result in trouble.

"But Harry, I'm sooo tired. I think it's jet lag, I literally can't keep my eyes open."

"We're nearly there now, and besides, you can't have jet lag, there's hardly any time difference here, we're only an hour ahead."

"Well that's an hour I've missed out on beauty sleep then isn't it?"

Resisted temptation to tell her she doesn't need beauty sleep, she's always bloody beautiful.

"Please Harry. I'm soooo tired."

"Oh I see, so before it's all, "Oh Harry, your shoulder's so bony, you're not good enough for me to sleep next to", and now it's all, "Oh Harry, pleeeease let me rest my tired head on your amazingly comfortable shoulder"... Ha. Well, feeling a bit silly now aren't we?"

**10:50am** Great! Now _she's _making the puppy dog eyes back at me. Scary how well we know exactly what will work on each other. Sometimes wonder if there's _anything_ one of us couldn't persuade the other to do eventually. Suspect not.

"Fine, come here. You're right, you do need your beauty sleep. I'm not being seen walking round Cape Town with you looking like this!"

"Ouch!" Yep, definitely deserved that slap!

* * *

**11:04am** Have arrived outside the hotel. Hope is as good as on website. Will have to wake Nikki up from her deep, impenetrable fifteen minute sleep.

"Villa Costa Rose?"

"Yep, what do you think?" Am hopeful as outside looks immaculately kept, with gorgeous, vibrant plants cascading from the windows.

"I think you've done good, Doctor Cunningham. It's beautiful."

"Well I'm glad you think so, because this will be your home for the next two nights."

"Two nights? Why only two nights? Then where are we going?"

Decided was best not to have this conversation in front of the taxi driver, so handed him his money and exited the car at high speed.

"Harry! _Where_ are we going?"

Thought back to our previous conversation about places Nikki was not best pleased about staying...

"Let's just say, you'd better make the most of this luxury while you can, 'cos on Wednesday, we're going to seek out the 'real' South Africa."

Time to check in I think.


	25. Wednesday 4 January 2012

**Sorry for the delay in uploading, been moving stuff home from uni and bits and bobs! Not entirely happy with this chapter,but have spent too long trying to change it so it's going up anyway! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews so far, keep them coming! And special mention to Flossie for pretty much guessing my idea about the 'bed' situation! :) Hope this one's still enjoyable, although I promise the next one's will better! x**

* * *

**Wednesday 4 January 2012**

**8:21am** Honestly have no idea how have survived the last 48 hours at the mercy of the intense, and occasionally quite scary, scrutiny of Doctor Alexander.

**8:23am** Have managed to spend entirety of last two days constantly in each other's presence and am proud to say that am some sort of secret-keeping superhero as have still not given in and divulged the next part of the plan.

And when I say 'constantly' in each other's presence, I mean _constantly_.

Including at night.

Thanks to a complete and total utter cock-up which, surprisingly enough, wasn't entirely my fault.

Couldn't believe our luck when was told by very smiley and excitable reception lady that, for being such a lovely couple, she would upgrade Niks and me to a suite.

Was considering correcting her on the 'couple' thing, but decided best not to confuse matters and risk forfeiting two nights in a luxury suite.

Have now learnt that it is always advisable to clarify things in situations such as this because, as it turns out, the 'suite', although extremely grand and luxurious, boasted only _one_, king-size room.

As was in holiday spirit at the time, spent a good forty five minutes or so exploring all benefits of the room, including fully stocked minibar and astounding view of Table Mountain from the balcony, whilst laughing with Nikki about ridiculous one-bedroomed scenario.

When finally explained situation to front desk and asked to be relocated to originally booked twin room, turned out the response was no laughing matter.

What are the chances that in the forty five minutes after we arrived, two blokes would turn up, asking for a twin room? Well, when you're Harry Cunningham, it appears that those chances are pretty high. Unsurprisingly, when suggested we swap with said guests, lady on reception didn't seem to think that two male colleagues would be open to sharing a king-size bed. Tried to explain that neither were me and Nikki, but she wasn't having any of it.

"_Oooh, don't be so silly Mr Cunningham. I can see it there you know. I can see it in your eyes. You may not be a couple yet Mr Cunningham, but just you let that suite work its magic I tell you. Come, see now, it'll be a different story when you leave. She is beautiful Mr Cunningham. Don't let her get away now..."_

Couldn't believe my ears.

"_Is there anything else I can do for you?"_

Bloody customer service staff. Sticking their noses in where they don't belong. Anything_ else _she could do for me? Anything _else_? You mean apart from forcing me to stay in a room with just the one bed, with my best friend who, apart from anything else, only a few hours earlier, I had declared my undying, unrequited love to whilst sat on an aeroplane. Harry Cunningham, could your life get any more screwed up?

**8:26am** Should know not to tempt fate with questions like that, because, having examined my current sleeping arrangement, am acutely aware that things are now ever so slightly more screwed than they were before.

**8:27am** Vaguely remember how ended up here, curved round Nikki's sleeping body, one hand on her stomach, her hand pressing down on mine. Although events are a little hazy... The three large bottles of rosé consumed throughout yesterday could explain that though...

After day one was spent mostly relaxing by the pool, and taking a short walk to the nearby shops in an effort to try and forget about the one-bedroomed drama of the morning, the evening was spent with Nikki enjoying the luxury of the king-size bed, and me enjoying the 'luxury' two-seater sofa in the living area. Turns out, it ain't so luxurious when your torso barely fits on the damn thing, let alone your head or legs.

Was told by Nikki it was my punishment for giving her a bad neck with my bony shoulder on the plane. Can't wait to see her face tonight when she sees where we're sleeping for the next few nights!

So yesterday was spent in a similarly relaxing manner, a trip to the nearest beach and a wander through the nearby streets, with Nikki pointing out various places belonging to her childhood. A really perfect day. And then we stopped at a restaurant and ordered a bottle of wine. And this is where it all gets a little hazy...

I know that we drank at least two bottles of wine at the restaurant. Also know we drank another when we got back to the hotel. Vaguely remember a conversation about going 'skinny dipping', although thankfully nothing ever came of it, because at the sight of Nikki minus her clothes, am sure I would have endured some kind of unbearable breakdown.

I know that after a long evening of our usual inane chatter, we decided to call it a night, and I remember grabbing the blanket off the table and trying, once again to get comfortable on the sofa.

The next bit I remember with quite some clarity, although it almost seems like a dream, as could not imagine it happening in 'real life' back in England. Must be the South African air.

In which case, I'm thankful for South African air.

"_Harry. You know, seeing as how I only had to endure 11 hours of sleeping on your uncomfortable bony shoulder, it seems unfair that you should have to spend __two__ nights on that equally uncomfortable sofa."_

"_Mmm."_

Wasn't exactly sure how to respond at that moment in time. Was Nikki asking me to get _in bed_ next to her?"

"_It's a king-size bed Harry. I'm sure there's more than enough room for the pair of us."_

It appears she was, yes.

"_Well, I don't know about that. I'm an awfully fidgety sleeper. In fact, most nights I sleep in a sort of 'starfish' position, so I'm sure I could fill that bed all on my own, no problem."_

"_Well if you think I'm moving to the sofa, you've got another thing coming. So it's sharing the bed, or no bed Mr."_

Paused for a second to think of best way to continue. Decided not to say anything, but rather simply take up offer of comfy bed without argument or sarcasm. Climbed in opposite side to Nikki and stared at ceiling for a while.

"_If I suddenly stretch out into a starfish-type sleeping position half way through the night, you can't have a go at me for ruining your sleep. You have been warned."_

"_Well maybe you could try and keep the 'starfishing' to a minimum just for this evening?"_

"_I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."_

Then noticed Nikki was shivering ever so slightly, so got up to close the window.

"_No Harry, leave it if you don't mind. I like the noise of the city outside."_

"_Ok, you just looked a bit cold?"_

"_Mmm. I'm fine."_

Knew she wasn't but sometimes there's just no point arguing with Nikki, and this was one of those times, so did as she said and closed my eyes.

"_On second thoughts Harry, I'm a bit cold. But only a bit. Squeeze over and keep me warm, I know you, you're like a bloody human radiator."_

"_Well that's 'cos I'm 'hot stuff'."_

"_Ha. If you say so."_

Remember sliding over slightly in the bed, Nikki still facing away from me, and putting my arm around her exposed shoulder.

"_Bet when you booked this trip you didn't think we'd end up sharing a bed, or better yet, 'spooning' in bed."_

"_Spooning? Wow. Yes, I suppose we are. Are you sure we're ready for this huge step in our relationship?"_

Am sure she could sense the huge grin on my face even with her back to me.

"_Harry. We've known each other for eight years. If I can't spoon with you, then who can I spoon with?"_

"_Good question. But you've known Leo just as long, I wonder what he would say if you asked him for a spoon."_

"_Hmm. Probably, 'Of course you can have a spoon Nikki, what kind? Tablespoon or teaspoon?' "_

Ha. She was probably right. Bless his cotton socks, sometimes you just couldn't count on Leo to keep up with certain topics of conversation. I suspect 'spooning' to be one of them.

"_So, you'd say, 'teaspoon', right?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because when you're the 'inside' spoon, it makes more sense for you to be the 'teaspoon'. Plus, you're littler than me... or whoever else you choose to spoon with, so that would make me the 'tablespoon'. It's just basic spooning logic you see."_

"_Ha! There's nothing 'basic' or logical about anything you just said Harry. Night night."_


	26. Wednesday 4 January 2012 part 2

**Sorry for delay AGAIN! Job hunting + interviews = aaaaargh! :) **

* * *

**Wednesday 4****January 2012 (Part 2)**

**8:42am** After spending a good half hour brooding over last night's 'spooning' events, have realised that have spent entire time still laying in what would probably be described as a spooning position, one arm under, and one arm draped over Nikki's sleeping body.

**8:43am** I'd say this is pretty awkward. Although some might say it's also a little creepy; lying in bed, fully awake, flush up against one's best friend whilst indulging in melancholic thoughts of her. Especially when said friend has never expressed desire for anything other than friendship.

**8:44am** ...Except it _was_ her that initiated last night's bed-sharing situation which has prompted this whole awkward episode.

**8:45am** Although, I suppose _for now_ it's not so awkward, it'll be when she wakes up and-

"Harry?"

Buggar.

"Morning you."

**8:46am** 'You'? ... 'You'? Who honestly says that to someone? 'Morning you?'. You've known the girl eight years. She's your best friend, and the best you can do is, 'Morning you'?

**8:47am** Note to self, Harry: Next time try, 'Morning Nikki', or just, 'Morning!', or maybe it's best if you just say _nothing_. Hopeless. I'm bloody hopeless.

"Sleep ok?"

Gah! She's turned over in the bed and her face is now just inches from my own.

God she's beautiful in the mornings.

"Mmm. Not bad."

"Not bad? Just, 'not bad'? I let you come up here and share this gorgeous king-sized bed, memory foam mattress, Egyptian cotton sheets, rather than you having to sleep on that tiny sofa, and all you can say is 'not bad'. Well, Harry Cunningham, it seems you don't know when you're onto a good thing."

"I do too! And what's with all the bed-related knowledge? Are you some sort of bed fanatic in your spare time? Or is it just because you've been invited into so many different beds in your time...?"

**8:49am** Realised as soon as the words left my mouth that was probably taking it a step too far with that comment. Conversations regarding Nikki's sexual prowess are nearly always badly received.

"Very original, Harry!"

**8:50am** Crap. Was right. Comment _not _received well. Nikki has now climbed out of bed, wrapped dressing gown round self and headed for the living area.

**8:51am** One of these days, I'll say something so ridiculous that she may never speak to me again...

"By the way, I spoke to Michael yesterday and he's offered to show us around a bit today, show me all the changes in the area since I lived here. I've told him we'll meet him at 12."

...The upside is, she's still talking to me as of today.

The downside? So much for a relaxing holiday, just me and Nikki. Now I'll be forced to spend the day being dragged from place to place by some insufferable know-it all while Nikki enchants him with stories of her childhood. Bloody marvellous.

"So? That ok with you?"

**8:53am** She's poked her head round the bedroom door and has no doubt caught the expression of disgust on my face in response to her suggestion.

"Are you sure Mr Muscle wants to show _us_ around? I'm sure he'd be much more interested in showing _you_ the sights!"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry! Michael was just being polite and somehow you always manage to turn it into something else. What is wrong with you?"

She asks a fair question. Am not quite sure what is wrong with me as such, but have strong suspicion its roots lie close to my relationship with Nikki.

"Sorry Niks. I'm sorry. Look though, I honestly don't mind entertaining myself for a few hours if you want to go off reminiscing with Michael. I won't know any of the places you're going to see anyway..."

"Don't you want to see where I grew up? Hear all the dull stories of my childhood? Well, do you know what, I don't care,_ I_ want you to see it all. I want to spend the day with _you_, Harry. I didn't come on holiday with Michael, I came with you."

"Fiiiine. But don't start getting angry with me if I yawn at one or two of your anecdotes. Bet you were a right goody two shoes as a kid!"

"And you always claim you know me so well Harry Cunningham! You don't know me at all!"

* * *

**4:38pm** Can't believe quite how this holiday is turning out. Am obviously aware of Nikki's, let's say, 'influential powers' over men. Lord knows I've watched her enchant more than her fair share over the years. But just can't seem to shake, especially after today, deeply negative attitude towards this Michael character. **4:39pm** Not that ever really liked any of her other 'suitors', but effect is somehow magnified on this occasion.

**4:40pm** Maybe is fact that have had to spend all day listening to his pathetic attempts at chat up lines and sounding somewhat impressive.

**4:41pm** Also returned from the bar earlier to find Mr Muscle inviting Nikki to dinner this evening. Well she can have her dinner. I'm sure Mr Muscle will be oh so entertaining. I hope he chokes.

So much for the big surprise tonight.

"Harry, I can't believe I've let you go two days without telling me why I'm now having to repack all my stuff and leave this gorgeous hotel."

"Well the plan was to go somewhere even more gorgeous, but assuming you've got plans with Michael, shall I just meet you there?"

"Plans with Mi-, what? Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Oh come on! I'm not as oblivious to you as I seem Niks. I heard you and him talking about dinner tonight when we were in the bar earlier. I just don't understand why you'd give me all that crap about 'I only want to spend this holiday with you, Harry', bla bla bla! More like, 'let's just wait for Harry to go get the drinks, then I'll carry on as usual and start organising dates left, right and centre."

"You can be so horrible sometimes Harry Cunningham. Why do you always do this? I _turned down_ his offer of dinner if you must know. It hurts that you have this idea of me in your head as some sort desperate slut. You obviously don't know me like I thought you did."

**4:53pm** And just like that. I blew it. Blown it. All of it.

* * *

**8:47pm** Taxi ride is most awkward moment of trip so far. Complete silence. Thank god destination is only another five minutes away.

**8:48pm** Although seems a shame that have booked three nights in a five star game reserve, sleeping under the stars, and have now irrevocably upset the one person I wanted to share this with.

**9:02pm** Have arrived at resort. Still silence. I can't leave it, _us_, like this.

**9:04pm** Have taken her by the hand.

"Nikki. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I was arrogant and selfish earlier. It's none of my business, any of it. And I _don't_ think of you like that."

**9:05pm** No response. Crap.

**9:07pm** Have been lead round to the rear of the main building by hotel staff. Six or seven King size beds fill a large are of decking, illuminated only by the light of the moon.

**9:08pm** Nikki has walked away, over to the edge of the decking and is leaning over, watching for wildlife in the reserve below.

**9:11pm** She's turned to look at me.

"Harry, this is amazing. It's beautiful. It's so... me.

**9:12pm** Am certain can see sparkle of a tear in Nikki's eye, but in moonlight is hard to tell.

Have taken her hands in my own.

"I _do _know you Niks... I know that you love the smell of rain on the pavement after a hot day. I know that you love waking up to the sound of the radio in the morning. I know that you hate nothing more than tea with sugar in or coffee _without_ sugar in. I know that you HATE camping. But I was really hoping that you'd love this."

"I _do_ love it. All of it. Where did you find out about this place?"

"Er, well Sara actually sent me a link on Facebook I think."

"And since when did you ever go on Facebook? I know I made you an account about three years ago, but I had no idea you were actually using it!"

"I'm not! Do you honestly I'd keep an online profile that featured a photograph of me in bright yellow scrubs, and described me as a... 'diligent pathologist hoping that Facebook will enable me to communicate more effectively with the living than the dead'. Ha. As if! I made a new one a while back!"

"Oh for god's sake Harry, it was meant to be a joke. You were meant to change it."

"Yeah, 'cos I'd be able to work out how to do that!"

"Well how did you make a new one?"

"I may have text Niall and got him to do it for me. It appears there are some things that teenage boys are perfect for, figuring out baffling things like social networks is apparently one of them."

"You're such an old man Harry."

"Oh, and you're like what... Miley Cyrus?"

"Miley Cyrus? Jesus Harry, I feel like I don't know you anymore... Facebook, Miley Cyrus... Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

**9:24pm** She is now laughing to herself as she collapses onto one of the huge beds arranged on the decking. Definitely a highlight of holiday so far...

"I just meant that she's young... and you're, well..."

"I'd stop right there if I were you Mister, unless you want us to get into another fight."

"Fair enough. Not sure I can handle another argument with you, seems to drain the energy right out of me! Definitely not worth it."

"True. It's not like we get to have make-up sex afterwards or anything. Definitely not worth it."

**9:25pm** Can only imagine how ridiculous my astonished face looks right now.

"Besides, it's a bit open out here, everyone would hear us!"

**9:26pm** Time for a cold shower I think.


	27. Tuesday 10 January 2012

**Hi Guys! I am so so so sorry for neglecting this all the past few weeks... months even! I have been lifeguarding part time and job hunting the rest of the time, trying desperately to sort my self out! Turns out however that job hunting is v v stressful, so I decided to write some nice jolly Harry/Nikki stuff to cheer me up! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days too, so if anyone's still interested in reading this long since forgotten old fic, please do review! Love to all xx**

**p.s. Thanks to Flossie for giving me a kick up the ass to get back into this! :) **

* * *

**Tuesday 10 January 2012**

**11:33am **Cannot remember when last felt this relaxed and content. Have spent past few days on the beach with nothing but sand, sea, (and Nikki in a bikini) to look at! Is pure bliss.

**11:34am** Am now stretched out on the long grass, in some park Nikki found in a guidebook, admiring the view of large blue lake to my right.

**11:35am** Am also feeling rather smug and genius-like as decided to bring picnic-type nibbles along and they've all been rather well received so far.

Nomnomnom... Shortbread mmmmmm!

"Oh, look at her Harry, she's so beautiful. And she looks so happy."

Nikki is pointing to small, giggling blonde girl, about five years old (although for all me and my non-parental brain know, she could be thirteen), doing cartwheels across the lawn.

"That's what I imagine you looked like at that age. Though, clearly you would not have been quite so well behaved."

**11:37am** After 30 second silence of pondering if Nikki was even listening to apparently unnecessary sound of my voice, have decided that is simply because she appears to be on another planet altogether. And from concerned look on face, must be planet with flying monkeys, singing trees and/or floating buildings.

**11:38am** Is still staring at cartwheeling child with subtle smile gracing the look on her face. Now realise is a look of longing, not concern.

"Niks, are you going all gooey on me over the crazy cartwheeling child who seems to be unsure which way is up?"

"No, I just think she's cute that's all."

"Well good, because I was starting to worry you were turning all broody and 'parenty' on me. You _do _know that when you have a husband and children you can't continue to just 'pop round' to mine willy nilly at all hours of the night just to watch Miss Congeniality _again_ and drink the entire wine rack dry?"

"Mmm. I know... Anyway, you know me, I love kids, as long as I can hand them back to their rightful owner as soon as they start screaming or yelling!"

**11:41am** A couple of years ago, would have believed Nikki completely at this confession, but now, with her eyes full of sadness, I'm not so sure.

I've seen that look before. The look of longing. I recognise it. I recognise it because it's the face I see in the mirror so very often. I long to be with Nikki.

"And you're right," she continues, "where would we be without Sandra Bullock and a good old beauty pageant on a Friday night? I think you and I both know we'd probably be rubbish at the whole family thing."

**11:43am** The thing is, this time she's wrong. I say 'this time' because an unbelievably high amount of the time she seems to be (annoyingly) right. But this time she isn't. Not even close.

I'd be great at the whole 'family thing'. She'd be even better. But more than that, I _want_ the whole family thing, just can't see myself doing it with anyone other than Nikki.

**11:45am** Decide can't get any deeper into conversation for fear of saying something not only to ruin rest of holiday, but entire friendship too.

"Never mind all that Niks, I can't seem to get over just how flexible this girl is! Bet she can get both her legs behind her head!"

**11:46am** Tone of conversation has changed completely (thankfully), and with it, a small, rather mischievous smile has crept onto Nikki's face.

"_I _can get both my legs behind my head", she says, winking at me.

**11:47am** Appear to have momentarily lost ability to speak, or do anything other than imagine highly flexible and scantily clad best friend in various... No Harry! Stop right there.

Brain to Harry. Restrain yourself immediately. Compose self. Regain ability to speak. Try hardest to erase Cheshire cat-like grin from face.

"There is _no way _you can get both your legs behind your head Nicola Alexander. Or rather, there is no way you can get both your legs behind your head and I have not managed to find out about this in the eight years we have known each other."

"Ok, so maybe I can't get both legs behind my head..."

"I knew it!"

"Let me finish. Maybe I can't get both legs behind my head, but I _am_ surprisingly flexible!"

"I highly doubt that!"

"Excuuuuse me! And how would you, Harry Cunningham know anything about my flexibility?"

Couldn't escape the smirk that crept into my eyes at that moment. As usual, she knew right away what I was thinking.

"Ha. In your dreams Harry!"

**11:49am** Is a good job she's unaware of how accurate that statement actually is.

Is best to feign innocence and naivety in situations such as this.

"In my dreams what? How do I know about your flexibility? Niks, the other day you reached across to my desk to borrow a pen and _pulled a muscle_!"

"I told you, I'd already pulled it earlier that day in the gym!"

"And you forget that I know you well enough to know when you're telling a big fat lie!"

Can see the irritation beginning to creep up on her.

"Well you'd moved the pen pot to the other side of the desk so I had to reach right over and... Oh whatever Harry!"

**12:14pm** After laughing off 'pulled muscle' scenario, spent next 20 minutes or so lying, completely content, in the grass, staring up at dappled sunshine through the trees.

"So, If I am to believe all this 'flexible' nonsense, I'm really going to need some sort of proof you know. Show me something flexible Doctor Alexander!"

"Oh my god Harry, are we still on this?"

"Well you can't tease a guy with a comment like that and not give him categoric proof that such skills actually exist!"

"Have you just spent the last twenty minutes imagining ways for me to demonstrate my flexibility to you?"

"Scares you how well you know me doesn't it?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine. If it'll shut you up, I'll show you the most flexible thing I can do. Stand up."

"Stand up?"

"Yes Harry, stand up. What is wrong with you today? You're like a bloody parrot."

**12:16pm** Have reluctantly stood up at thought of rather exciting display of flexibility by best friend, which is only likely to fuel already existing fantasies.

**12:17pm** Have realised is also possibility will just get pushed into lake for being complete and utter perv.

Ah well, worth the risk.

**12:18pm** Uh oh. Is intense look of concentration on her face just as when she is about to start a PM.

**12:19pm** Has grabbed my shoulder with one hand and has taken deep breath.

**12:20pm** Oh my god. Is most awkward, and yet arousing, moment of our friendship so far. Nikki has effortlessly swung one leg up and onto my right shoulder, her hand still steadying herself on my left. We are now inches apart. In fact, the only thing keeping us apart is her left leg, which is currently at almost a 180 degree angle to her right.

**12:21pm** She's pretty much doing the splits standing up.

And I'm pretty much going to faint.

"Scares you just how much you _don't_ know about me doesn't it Harry?" She says, smiling and imitating my comment to her earlier.

Truth be told, it's not _that_ that scares me. It's the way I'm feeling about her right now.


	28. Sunday 15 January 2012

**Sunday 15 January 2012**

**12:32pm** Cannot believe is last day of holiday already. Two weeks has flown past. Have had amazing time and seriously do not want this to end.

Have never seen Nikki as happy as have seen her these past two weeks.

For last lunch in Cape Town, have brought Nikki to small cafe in north of the city, with spectacular view of Table Mountain.

**12:33pm** Would be bloody romantic if wasn't for crazy amount of unresolved sexual tension between us. Is not like is not normally some sort of tension (god I love the tension) but is not usually tension to_ this_ level.

Feel as if might explode (whole body, not _just _sexual tension-related body part!).

She must feel it too.

**12:34pm** Crazy really. We talk about everything. Literally everything. Everything but _us._

Well, sometimes we do talk about 'us' but only ever in jokey, sarcastic and hypothetical manners.

"Smile Harry!"

**12:35pm** Good god! Wish she'd put the bloody camera away. Must have over a thousand photos of a two week holiday. And majority are either of just Nikki, just me, or some landscape shot that no one back home is going to give two hoots about!

**12:36pm** Actually, tell a lie, there's also possibly a couple of_ both of us_, zoomed in ridiculously close with half our heads missing owing to the fact that neither of us have mastered the act of taking pictures of ourselves.

"Excuse me dears", is adorable old lady from next table, "would you like me to take a picture of the both of you?", as if reading my mind.

"Oh, would you mind? That'd be brilliant, wouldn't it Harry?"

"Er, yeah, great, thanks."

"Well how about one of the both of you with Table Mountain in the background? Stand over there now, that's it."

**12:38pm** When out of old lady's earshot (which probably wasn't all too far as was _very _old, but couldn't be too sure as had a hearing aid), said to Nikki, "Do we really need _another_ photograph? You must have hundreds?"

Is looking at me as if to say, 'say that again and I'll ram this camera down your throat'.

"Harry! We don't have any of us_ together_, apart from the ones you took on the hotel balcony last night when you were hammered, I was practically passed out and I'm sure you can see right up your nose in every single one."

**12:39pm** Laughed ever so slightly remembering last night, but stopped abruptly when turned back to Nikki to see her still sporting the 'look of death'.

"I just want _one_ photo of us together, a nice one, where we aren't both off our faces or ridiculously close to the camera lens."

"Fine, but I'll have you know, if you really want me to look my best in this photo, I'm going to look so damn good that you're going to look like a tramp I picked up off the street in comparison. You have been warned."

**12:46pm** Photos successfully taken. After ten minutes of helping old 'helpful photographer' lady to work camera. Phew.

"So, are you two on your honeymoon?" Old lady's even older husband now feels need to make conversation. Great.

"No, we're not married." Nikki replied, very quickly too. Obviously doesn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

"Oh, not quite there yet? Ah well, no rush is there, not for two young things like you!"

"Oh, no, we're not actually a couple. We're just friends you see."

"Really? Well, you could have fooled us. Mildred and I were just saying how beautiful your children would be."

"George! They're just _friends_. Don't embarrass the poor loves. Forgive him, he's an old romantic. Been together sixty two years, we have. Seems like yesterday we got married. Anyway, enough of our yapping, we'll leave you two alone. Have a nice rest of your holiday dears."

**12:49pm** Wonder if will ever turn into charming old romantic like George. Would obviously need wonderful wife to put up with romantic nonsense though.

"Harry, do you think _we'll _ever have that?"

Is as if Nikki can hear my thoughts. Oh god. Hope was not thinking out loud.

"Er, what? You and me?"

"No, silly. Not _together_, but you know, with someone. Get married, grow old, have kids and ruby wedding anniversaries and stuff."

"I don't know. I hope so."

"You want all that? I've never really pictured you as the marrying kind."

"Never found the right girl I suppose."

"Well you never will if you keep going down to Bar Nine to find them. Most of the girls in there don't have a brain cell between them!"

"You go there."

"Yeah, usually with you. Anyway. I only go to make sure you don't end up regretting your actions thanks to a heavy set of beer goggles."

"Oh what would I do without you Nikki Alexander?"

"Do you know what, I just don't think you'd cope!"

"You're probably right there. Anyway, if I'm not supposed to meet my future wife in a bar or club, where am I supposed to find one?"

"_I _don't know Harry. Do you see me with a long-term partner on my arm? Charlotte reckons the best place to find someone is either the supermarket or..."

"Yes?"

"... Err, at work actually."

Sudden chill has run up spine and feel ever so slightly sea sick. Even though am sat outside a cafe. Nowhere near the sea.

"Hmm. Better get down to Tesco's when we get home then."

She's laughing. Phew. Dear brain, thank you for providing witty comeback in possible disastrous situation. You will be rewarded greatly.

"Tell you what, if, by the time we're forty, neither of us is in a serious relationship, _we'll _get married."

Damn you brain. You no longer get your reward. You failed me. Just had to keep talking didn't I?

"Harry? What?"

"Er, I just, never mind, I.."

"Well hang on a minute, by the time _you're_ forty, or _I'm_ forty? Because there's only two years till you're forty."

Dear lord, what's happening? She's not shot me down in an embarrassing heap. In fact, she appears to be entertaining my crazy idea.

"Er, don't remind me. Well let's say by the time _you're_ forty then. Four years you have to find yourself a decent bloke, or you'll end up being married to me for the rest of your life."

"Well, I can think of worse things. I mean, you do take me on wonderful holidays."

"Oh, I'd make an excellent husband."

"I've no doubt, Harry."

"I'm not bad at DIY or cooking either. You could definitely do worse."

"We'll see. Anyway, drink up. We've got a plane to catch! Come on Hubby."

* * *

**Next chap is almost ready to rumble. Should be up v soon! :) love to everyone still reading!**


	29. Monday 16 January 2012

**It's here already! The next chapter! WOW, I know, but after a stressful shift at work, a little Harry/Nikki (and Leo and Zak) banter was necessary! Enjoy! :) x**

* * *

**Monday 16 January 2012**

**8:04am** Back at work.

Great. Back to normal.

I hate normal. Normal is boring. Normal is dull.

**8:05am** If all deaths were due to 'normal' circumstances, I'd be out of a job.

But in this situation, normal is torture.

**8:06am** Felt physically sick when dropped Nikki off home last night. Was probably because was first time in life have realised what a huge coward I really am. For someone that goes charging into crime scenes without a second thought, when it comes to women, might as well be lion from Wizard of Oz.

Scratch that. When it comes to _Nikki._

As have discovered in last two weeks, Nikki is not same as other women.

Not that have ever thought of her as just another woman. She's always been something other. Something _more._

**8:10am** Wish she knew just how much more.

**8:11am** Gah! She's here.

"Harry, I think your tan's faded already. You've been back in the country for less than 24 hours and you're back to your pastey, white self already!"

"Well, it's a bloody good job I work in a Morgue then isn't it? Just you wait till my first PM. I'll look positively bronzed compared to a body."

"Wow, Harry. Seriously, I think you may have just found the perfect description for your online dating profile; 'Not the brownest of blokes, but look rather sunkissed when stood next to a corpse'.

"Doctor Cunningham, I never took you for the online dating type!"

**8:13am** Great. Now Zak's joined in.

"Exhausted all the women in_ all_ the bars in London have you?"

Shot Zak an unimpressed look.

"I do not have an online dating profile thank you very much. Online dating is clearly for those with little obvious social skills."

**8:14am** Caught sinister glance on Nikki's face which suggests she doesn't share my pessimistic view of online dating world.

Has now turned away from me completely and is talking to Zak. God. Put my foot in it. AGAIN.

"Zak, can I borrow the mop? I spilled Harry's coffee on the way in..."

**8:15am** Was wondering what I'd done to piss off Starbucks waitress and end up with only half a cup full of latte.

"... and you just know that if I don't mop it up, Leo's going to come in, slide halfway across the lab and put a hip out or something."

"Ecuuuuuse me? I'll have you know that my hips are fine thank you very much and no amount of sliding across floors is going to change that. Just how _old_ do you think I am Nikki?"

**8:16am** Great. Leo's here. We've got the whole gang. Usually I love this, the whole team, laughing and squabbling like the little dysfunctional family we appear to have become.

But after spending two and half weeks alone with Nikki, am almost finding self irritated by it. Oh god. Am clearly the horrible brother no one likes because he doesn't give a crap about the rest of the family. Am awful person.

"Zak. The mop?"

"Yeah, alright. It's in the store cupboard downstairs. You'd better put it back though."

"Yes Zak, because for the entire time I have worked here, all I've really been thinking about is the best way to steal your mop. Maybe I'll hold it to ransom and see how many drinks I can get off you next time we're all down the pub?"

"Well there'd really be no point. I don't get paid anywhere near enough for that to be worth your while."

"If that's a hint Zak", Leo's musing, "you're barking up the wrong tree. In fact, at the rate this year's budget talks are going, you'll all be lucky if your salaries don't all halve this year. The Home Office is really beginning to take the mick."

**8:18am** Felt need to stop self wallowing and join in with bit of team banter to try and lift spirits.

"Bloody typical. Just how am I supposed to pay off my credit card now eh?"

"Maybe you should become a Male Escort, Harry?"

I give you Nikki Alexander everyone. Full of good ideas.

"Maybe _you _should, Nicks. After all, it's _your_ holiday bar tab that needs repaying!"

"Hey. That's unfair. You drank just as much as I did, and I offered to pay every time!"

"Is it my fault I'm too much of a gentleman to let you buy your own drinks?"

"There are many words I'd use to describe you, Harry Cunningham, but I'm afraid 'gentleman' isn't one of them."

"Well I never. That's the last time I take you on holiday, young lady!"

"_Young_ lady? Hmm. Maybe I'll reconsider this gentleman thing."

"That's right. Harry 'gentleman' Cunningham at your service."

**8:20am** Have pulled her chair out for her to illustrate point.

"Me lady."

"Why thank you sir."

"No problem Maam. I am going to the kitchen to make a coffee for myself, as half mine ended up on the floor", shot Nikki a mocking glance, "Can I get you anything?"

"Well, how about dinner?"

"Bit early for dinner Nicks, It's half eight in the morning."

"No, I meant tonight."

"Oh, well I... err"

"It's ok, if you don't think you can keep up the 'gentleman act' for a whole evening, that's fine. I'll just grab a pizza on my way home."

"No, no, me lady. That will never do. I shall pick you up at eight. How does that sound?"

"Sounds tickety boo to me. Look forward to it Sir. Now go and get me a coffee, you lazy shite!"


	30. Monday 16 January 2012 part 2

**This one's a short one I'm afraid, but I have a feeling this is finally heading towards a slightly more serious H/N place. I've dragged it out for a while, so beware... fluff is probably on its way rather soon! :)**

* * *

**Monday 16 January 2012 **

**7:24pm** Corr, butterflies in stomach. Is as if am going on first date. Of course is absurd as have seen Nikki almost every day for the past eight years of my life.

**7:25pm** Always find self, in situations like this, (i.e. pre-planned dinner dates with Nikki, which of the pre-planned variety are very rare) wondering whether things would be different had it not been for the whole 'Penny' fiasco all those years back.

**7:26pm** It had felt back then as it does now. Only now is soooo much more complicated.

**7:38pm** Have been stressing over what to wear for nearly half an hour.

**7:39pm** Wanted to wear black trousers but only have dark blue shirt (which is clean and ironed, not full stop, as would be ridiculous if only had one shirt). And can't wear black trousers with brown shoes either. And would really rather wear brown shoes than black, because black ones are v. v. uncomfortable.

How do women cope? I have to choose a shirt, trousers and shoes. That's all. And it's given me a migraine. Where is Gok Wan when you need him?

Hmmm. Gok Wan is probably a name I shouldn't know.

**7:42pm** So. Have decided on black trousers, white shirt (miraculously found stuffed in back of cupboard, with only tiny creases) and brown shoes. Tried black ones but really would be too uncomfortable.

So brown ones will have to do.

Even if Nikki says I look like Friar Tuck from Robin Hood in them.

Anyway. What does she know? She spends most of her time in scrubs or a white SOCO suit. Although she still manages to pull those off in quite an adorable fashion.

**7:44pm** Gah! Going to be late as usual.

* * *

**8:12pm** Have been waiting at least fifteen minutes, sat in Nikki's lounge.

"Nikki come ooon. What on earth are you doing in there?"

**8:13pm** Appears at bedroom doorway looking amazing. Wow.

"Nothing, I just thought seeing as _you_ were late and made me wait, I'd even things out and make you wait too."

"That is such a typical woman's answer!"

"Oh Doctor Cunningham, you'd have thought you'd have worked out by now that I am no _typical_ woman!"

"Don't I know it."

"Anyway, I thought you said you were starving? Come on, I'm ready. Let's go Friar Tuck."

* * *

"Oh Harry, couldn't you have chosen somewhere where the waitresses don't make every normal, paying customer like myself feel completely hideous and frumpy. These girls look like supermodels."

"Nikki, don't be ridiculous... You're definitely not _normal_!"

She is making classic 'you're a pain in the arse Harry' eyes.

"And come to think of it, you're not paying either."

"I'll pay my half thank you very much."

"Don't be silly..."

"No! I said I'll pay for me."

"Are you grumpy with me because I didn't leap to defend you from your own ridicule and tell you the blindingly obvious?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what the 'blindingly obvious' is."

"Come on Nik..."

"I'm waiting."

**9:04pm** Oh god. Is this it? Is this the moment, eight years into our friendship, where I make a total prat of myself, tell her how I feel, and end up being ridiculed forever more?

**9:05pm** Oh well, now's as good a time as ever I suppose. At least I've had three quarters of a bottle of wine to help numb the consequences. Here goes...

"Nikki, you don't need me to tell you you're a hundred times more gorgeous than any of these girls in here."

"Oh right, I see. Don't tell me, you can't say that because you're not a liar. Ha ha ha. Very funny Harry."

**9:06pm** Cannot believe she thinks I'm heading for a sarcastic comment.

**9:07pm** Ah, who am I kidding, of course she thinks I'm heading for a sarcastic comment. I'm the king of sarcastic comments.

**9:08pm** Harry Cunningham, you numpty. You wait eight years to tell her how you feel, and your stupid personality and past idiocies make her think you're taking the piss. Brilliant.

"Err, actually no. I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Oh good. Because I'm not laughing."

"Nikki... You don't need me to tell you that, because then I'd have to go on and tell you that... you're actually a hundred times more gorgeous than _anyone_. Full stop."


	31. Monday 16 January 2012 part 3

**Wow, didn't realise so many people are so eager for Harry and Nikki to get it on! Ha! Who am I kidding, it's what we all want! In the show too... BBC take note! So here is the fluffy stuff (with a minor disagreement somewhere in the middle) for you all to enjoy. I have a feeling there might be one last chapter to round the whole thing off! :) Love to everyone who is reviewing! x**

* * *

**Monday 16 January **

**11:21pm** Would like to think that, as past two hours have possibly been best of my life so far, I could recount every detail and savour them in my memory.

However, as luck would have it, last two hours appear to have passed in unbelievably euphoric blur.

**11:24pm** Am now lying, flush against Nikki, on her sofa and leading up to this moment am vaguely aware that at some point during dinner, I finally decided to bite the bullet. Am hopeful that scenario in my head, in which I confidently and suavely tell Nikki Alexander how beautiful she is, is actually what unfolded in reality.

Am guessing from marathon kissing session...

Oh yes, that's right. Did I forget to mention? We kissed. Quite a bit. For at least the last half an hour. Is like being a teenager again, only with girl who can actually imagine kissing for rest of life.

**11:26pm** Anyway, am guessing from marathon kissing session that, for once, words did not fail me, and I managed to eloquently express desire for the stunning woman currently staring into my eyes.

Wow.

"Harry?"

"Mmm."

"Are you sure you're not just kissing me because you've had almost a bottle and a half of red wine with your dinner?"

"Don't be silly... I'm kissing you because it's been a while since I was last involved in any sort of kissing and I didn't want my lips getting out of practice. And also none of my adoring twenty-five year olds were available at such short notice."

**11:28pm** Decided 'cheeky chappy' charm was cheeky enough to warrant another kiss so leant in expectantly.

Only to be pushed away.

**11:29pm** Apparently Harry Cunningham is no longer cheeky.

**11:30pm** Nikki is now standing up, pacing the room. From past experience, I'm going to hazard a guess and say this isn't a great sign.

"Nikki, I was just kidding. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok Harry... I'm mad at you."

**11:31pm** And just like that, Nikki Alexander has confirmed suspicion that women are officially most bi-polar, temperamental and confusing creatures on the planet.

"I'm mad at you every single day, Harry. I'm so, so mad at you."

"I get it, you're mad. I just never realised I was that awful at kissing."

"Now is not the time to make jokes Harry. After eight years of _this_, do you think you could actually cut the crap for just a few minutes?"

"I don't understand."

"But that's just it. You never do. Eight years I've been mad at you, wanting things to be different, wanting to leave, and you've no idea."

"Leave? What, why would you..."

"_You _are the reason for all of _this,_ Harry. _You _are the reason I have no one, no partner, no children... It's all your fault!"

"My fault? How on _earth_ is _your_ bad taste in men _my_ fault?"

"Because you, and this _thing_ between us, our friendship, it leaves no room for anything else in my life. All the men I've been with, and before you make the joke, I'll save you the hassle, there have been a lot, yes... None of them, not a single relationship or one night stand has _ever_ lived up to what we have."

**11:34pm** Have had to sit down on edge of sofa as can't quite believe what am hearing. Is as if Nikki is inside my head, telling me how _I _feel. Only, it's how _she_ feels too.

"I, Nik..."

**11:35pm** Am literally speechless.

"And what do we even have, Harry? We're friends, colleagues, we're _just_ friends. No benefits, no_ real _relationship, no sex. Just friends. So why does every other relationship seem so damn insignificant?"

**11:36pm** Is considerable moment of silence in which am totally unsure what to say, or how to say it. Can see the tears streaming down her face and want so badly to make them stop.

**11:37pm** Am determined to make them stop.

"So what you're saying is... one of two things I think. Either, I'm a massive pain in the arse, take up too much of your time and render you therefore incapable of having a meaningful relationship with anyone else. Or, this between us, you and me, this is so close to a relationship, minus the sex obviously, that the thought of there being no real future here scares you more than you want to believe is possible?"

**11:38pm** The tears are slowing.

"So which is it Nik?"

"The second one."

"Good answer."

**11:39pm** Can see the beginnings of a smile on her lips.

"What if I were to tell you there _is_ a future here? And I want _my _future to be with _you_."

"Really?"

"And not as just friends either. I'd quite like some of the other stuff too. You know, the benefits, the relationship..."

"And the sex?"

"Definitely the sex."

**11:42pm** Before am aware of what's happening, have crossed the room to her, lifted her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom.

It's taken eight years, and a LOT of pain, jealous, anguish and, let's be honest, hassle to get here but I wouldn't trade this moment for the world.


End file.
